Tú, Yo Nosotros
by Varelia Ashtray Girl
Summary: Hermione nos relata con detalle sus más recientes vivencias, que van desde el más puro amor al dolor de cuando un alma sufre, todo por y para Harry Potter. H-Hr Dejen reviews si les interesa y gracias por leer. Subido Último Capítulo 8!
1. Te amo desdeno lo sé pero desde hace

**Nota de la Autora:**

Primero les presento mi nuevo trabajo, casi completamente mío( a excepción de los personajes que son de J.K.Rowling y todos los que compraron los derechos). Por lo tanto la trama es de mi autoría.

Este primer cap es una especie de prólogo por lo tanto es más corto que el resto de los capítulos de la serie, que contendrán sobre 3200 palabras cada uno (Como son los caps de "¿Por qué tú?").

La totalidad de este trabajo se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo, **Edgard** que me ha acompañado en todo esto.

Y este capítulo se lo dedico a una persona que fue la que me inspiró a escribir de esta forma el prólogo en base a una carta que escribí para él, el Innombrable como suelo llamarlo, primero porque no debe ser nombrado y segundo porque es tan insensible como Voldemort.(Quien sepa quien es, favor de no revelar el nombre en un **review**, ya que son de carácter público).

Esperando que les agrade, a la vez que me regalen un poquito de su tiempo leyendo y dejando **REVIEWS, **los dejo con la canción recomendada y el capítulo.

**Canción recomendada: _Memories_ de _Within Temptation_.**( Más que nada por la melodía, la voz de la vocalista y más de alguna frase que encaja bien con el cap, sobre todo "Darling you know I'll love you till the end of time"…perdón me puse a cantar, sí Varelia Ashtray Girl canta todo lo que hay en su pc desde Opera a Rock Gótico, en ocasiones tengo micrófono y hasta guitarra invisible, especialmente cuando canto Placebo,jejeje).Luego de mi lapsus donde revelé asuntos personales( xD) les dejo leer.

* * *

**1.- Te amo desde… no lo sé pero desde hace mucho.**

Hoy cuatro de Noviembre, quizás el día más feliz de mi vida te escribo en este diario, a ti el hombre que amo, lo más importante de todo lo que he vivido por ti.

Hace ya casi quince años te conocí, jamás me acerqué a ti por tu fama y tú lo sabes, de hecho te conocí por casualidad, bendito sapo de Neville, sí recuerdo como si fuera hoy cuando entré a ese compartimiento en el tren que nos llevaba a Hogwarts para preguntar por el sapo perdido. Pero no fue hasta lo del troll que nos hicimos amigos, ese día creo que me enamoré de ti, pero no lo supe hasta mucho tiempo después.

Recuerdo claramente nuestro primer año cuando con Ron nos llevábamos un poco mal pero eso no impidió que en algún momento de mi vida fuera algo más que mi mejor amigo, pero te digo algo jamás sentí por nadie lo que he sentido y siento por ti. Ese año confirme mi amistad para contigo y tú también hacia mí. Pero cuando realmente comencé a considerar que eres alguien imprescindible en mi vida fue en nuestro segundo año, cuando fui atacada por el basilisco y tú lo derrotaste para que no le ocurriera a nadie más lo que me pasó tanto a mí como a otros. Nunca podré olvidar tu rostro al verme entrar en el comedor luego de que me recuperara, tenía tan sólo trece años no sabía lo que era el amor pero sí entendí que sentía algo diferente que nunca había sentido por nadie, al principio era algo como lo que me sucedió con casi cualquier chico que me gustó, luego ya en tercero empecé a sentir cosas extrañas como cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ti o teníamos un roce de manos, traté de ignorarlo para el bien de nuestra amistad, con el tiempo me enteré que te gustaba Cho Chang entonces me propuse más firmemente dejar de lado todos esos sentimientos nuevos que surgían en mi interior para respetarte y seguir siendo tu amiga.

Ya estábamos en cuarto año y comenzó la verdadera pesadilla cuando volvió Lord Voldemort, llegó Victor y me ayudó a disipar mis sentimientos por ti, aunque fuese por un tiempo, me sirvió también para que ni Ron ni tú descubrieran mi secreto, pero toda esa paz que había encontrado al estar con Victor se fue, tanto con el tiempo por la lejanía como por un hecho en concreto. Al año siguiente comenzaste a salir con Cho y eso me destrozaba por dentro, pero no lo demostré para seguir ocultando mi secreto y por supuesto para apoyarte. Recuerdo el día que nos contaste a Ron y a mí sobre tu primer beso, Ron te dijo que como habías besando tan mal como para dejarla llorando y yo en un arrebato extraño te defendí diciendo "Seguro el beso de Harry fue satisfactorio, sólo debe ser que ella estaba demasiado sumida en su dolor por lo de Cedric", luego analicé mis palabras y entendí que había dicho algo que me habría encantado comprobar en ese entonces, en mi cabeza ella era lo peor del mundo pero no podía decírtelo, eso no lo hace una amiga, pero terminaste a tiempo con ella y creí que estaría más tranquila. Ese año perdiste a tu padrino que dejó un vacío importante en tu corazón que siempre traté de llenar pero no me atrevía a hacerlo como me hubiese gustado. Llegó sexto y por alguna razón empecé a sentir cosas por Ron, de alguna manera me alivié porque prefería arriesgar mi amistad con Ron demostrando sentimientos hacia él que arriesgarme a perderte de cualquier manera. Por alguna razón comencé a olvidarte, quizás no era olvidarte en el sentido amoroso pero pasaste a un segundo plano, obviamente en el momento creí haberte olvidado pero ahora sé que sólo pasaste a estar en lo más profundo de mi corazón porque poco a poco perdía las esperanzas de tenerte como algo más que mi mejor amigo.

Ese año comenzaste a salir con Ginny, eso me destruyó de alguna manera porque sabía que ella te quería de verdad pero no lo hice presente porque comencé a ser correspondida por Ron y debía seguir con mi plan de olvidarte, tenía la oportunidad de sacarte de mi corazón, dejarte ser feliz con ella y de recibir cariño. Pero lo mejor de "enamorarme" de Ron era que seguiría estando a tu lado y seguiría siendo tu mejor amiga.

Así lo hice, mi plan perfecto, me sentía tan cómoda con Ron que sólo te recordaba dentro de mi corazón cuando te veía con Ginny, entonces los celos me invadían pero me los negaba para que Ron no lo notara, sabía que en lo profundo de mi corazón aún te seguía amando, pero seguía como siempre porque sabía que nunca me verías como algo diferente a un amiga, casi una hermana. Esa era mi peor pesadilla saber que nunca me querrías como yo a ti.

Fue un alivio ver que no estabas con ella lo que como una pareja gustarían durante nuestro séptimo año, por tu plan de no exponer a más personas a mal que podría provocarles Lord Voldemort, nosotros podíamos estar contigo por ser tus amigos y saber lo de los horrocruxes. Eso me confortaba, estar contigo en todo lo que me necesitaras.

Cada día me daba cuenta de cuanto me quería Ron, me dolía mentirle de esa forma, yo sabía que él me quería de verdad, yo sólo estaba con él para olvidarte y sentirme querida. Sé que no fue algo noble jugar así con Ron, pero prefería eso a quedarme sola y verte ser feliz con quien tú querías en mis narices.

La presión de la culpa que sentía al estar con él me consumía poco a poco y después de acabar con los horrocruxes me dije que lo dejaría en cuanto tuviéramos una pelea. Para mi desgracia esa pelea de pareja no se presentó hasta uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, la última batalla contra Voldemort, allí mi única preocupación era que tú estuvieras bien para enfrentarlo y derrotarlo, de hecho recibí varias maldiciones para defenderte y con muy pocas fuerzas te vi derrotar a Lord Voldemort, Ron fue herido pero no hice nada más que ponerlo a salvo y volver a ayudarte. En el momento en que recibí el último cruciatus por defenderte fue cuando me di cuenta que estando con Ron más que engañarlo a él, me estaba engañando a mi misma. Sabía que te amaba, y me ilusioné cuando al terminar la batalla recurriste a mi primero que nadie, me preguntaste como estaba y yo con un débil susurro te respondí que estaba bien pero que tú debías revisarte, debías estar a salvo, pero en realidad era yo la que necesitaba asistencia. Pronto llegó alguien informándote que ella estaba herida pero no tan grave como yo, tú me dejaste en buenas manos y fuiste a verla, no volviste hasta que yo estaba en San Mungo, eso me dejó claro que a quien tú querías era a Ginny.

Luego llegó Ron regañándome por mi actitud prácticamente suicida por defenderte y aproveché la oportunidad para dejarlo. Me sentí aliviada de hacerlo, pero ahora sabía que estaba sola.

Terminamos nuestros estudios, tú entraste a la academia de aurores y yo entré a estudiar para trabajar en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, ascendí rápidamente de puesto, tú estudiabas. Seguías con ella pero la relación no perduró porque ella todavía estaba en Hogwarts y tú vivías en Londres. Me sentí aliviada al saber que habían terminado, pero aún así me aterraba decirte lo que sentía además que nuevamente me estaba confundiendo con alguien más que me hacía sentir querida, era un compañero de trabajo, venía como enviado desde Francia. Claude Saint-Clair era un hombre sofisticado, muy culto y al igual que yo hijo de muggles, teníamos muchas cosas en común, él se interesó casi de inmediato en mí. Debo decir que luego de salir de Hogwarts mi cambio de apariencia fue bastante notorio, pero eso no llamó tu atención de la forma que yo esperaba, seguías viéndome como tu hermana mayor.

A Claude lo conocí casi a mis veinte años y mantuve una relación con él de alrededor de dos años, durante ese tiempo tú salías con cuanta mujer se te cruzaba, todas tontas y con cuerpos esculturales, nada parecido a mí.

_Todo era así de simple hasta que comenzó el periodo más difícil de mi vida pero que al fin trajo muchas satisfacciones y felicidad._

_Ese tiempo lo quiero recordar casi minuto a minuto para cerrar por completo las heridas que los dos nos hicimos y que tú te has dedicado ha sanar._

_Me detendré en mi escritura porque estás despertando y no quiero que veas lo que escribo hasta terminarlo. _

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Como siempre espero que les haya gustado esta pincelada de lo que será la historia.

Lo escrito en cursiva es cuando Hermione habla desde el presente cuando escribe el relato.

Sin más que decirles muchas gracias por leer y no olvides dejar tu **REVIEW**,

me despido,

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	2. Pensé que dormiría tranquila

**21 de Febrero del 2008**

**By**

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de Autora:**

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva serie, espero que les guste.

Cambiando un poquitín de tema, hoy salió a la venta "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte", no pude resistirme a la tentación de comprarlo a pesar de que ya lei la versión en inglés.

Pero lo que realmente me tiene feliz es una noticia que me emocionó mucho y de alguna manera compensa nuestro sufrimiento ante la decisión de J.K.Rowling de dejar a Hermione con Ron.

Para que me entiendan les copiaré la noticia al final del capítulo, ahora los dejo con él y la canción recomendada.

* * *

**2.- Pensé que dormiría tranquila**

**Canción recomendada: "Abrázame" de _De Saloon_ (Eaea promoviendo la música chilena, bueno creo que igual tiene muchas frases que encajan con el cap.) **

_Ahora que puedo seguir con mi relato comenzaré a escribirte último tiempo con más detalle._

Estaba en mi oficina, ya era una de las mejores relacionadoras internacionales del ministerio y llevaba alrededor dos años con Claude, llegas tú y me dices:

- Bueno días Herms¿cómo estás?- acercándote a mi escritorio y besándome la mejilla. Siempre me ruborizo con eso.

- Buenos días Harry, bien ¿y tú?-respondí.

- Bien, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.-dices mirándome con esa cara de cachorro que me derrite y anula toda fuerza que se niegue a lo que me pedirás.

- Está bien, dime que necesitas.-te respondo resignada.

- ¿Recuerdas a Lavender Brown?- preguntas para empezar.

- Sí, era compañera nuestra en Hogwarts, cómo no voy saber quien es.-respondo incrédula ante tal pregunta infantil.

- Sí, lo siento era sólo para asegurarme, bueno lo que pasa es que quedé de salir con ella esta noche.-dices acomplejado.

- Que extraño, tú saliendo con otra mujer, pero bueno ¿Cuál es problema y dónde entro yo?-digo un poco fastidiada de que salgas con tantas mujeres.

- Gracias por el sarcasmo, lo que pasa es que lógicamente luego de llevarla a cenar iríamos a mi departamento, pero hoy irían a desinfectarlo y ni siquiera tengo donde dormir yo.-respondes.

- Pues cancela la cita, pero aún no entiendo dónde entro yo en todo esto.-digo sin entender tus intenciones.

- No puedo, no creo que tenga otra oportunidad de salir con Lavender, lo que quería pedirte era que si me podías prestar tu departamento por esta noche.-dice y yo te miro incrédula.

- Disculpa pero si yo accediera, lo cual veo bastante complicado¿dónde duermo yo?-pregunto esperando una respuesta coherente.

- Pues en casa de tu novio, no creo que sea primera vez.-dices como si fuera algo totalmente natural.

- Te equivocas Potter, yo jamás me he quedado a dormir en casa de Claude. Harry, yo nunca he dormido con él.-digo molesta por tu ignorancia.

- ¿Nunca, has hecho...?-no terminas la pregunta por lo sorprendido que estás.

- No, soy virgen, existimos personas que creemos en que eso se debe entregar a la persona indicada y en el momento adecuado.-digo con convicción, esa es una de las cosas que he hecho por ti, reprimir el deseo sexual con mi pareja para esperar hacerlo contigo.

-Ah, lo siento no sabía, es que yo creí que tú con él, no sé, llevan casi dos años, entonces.-dices acomplejado.

- Está bien, no tendrías porque enterarte de mi vida sexual.-digo aún un poco ofendida.

- De verdad que lo siento.-dices honestamente.

- Tranquilo, ahora ya sabes que soy virgen.-te repito.

- Eres la primera mujer que conozco de nuestra edad que me dice algo así.-me dices como extrañado.

- Será porque las mujeres con las que sales no son tan recatadas.-digo un poco regañándote.

- Em, bueno pero ese no es el tema.-dices un poco molesto.

- Sí, el tema es que debes cancelar esa cita y decirle a Ron que te reciba esta noche en su casa.-digo tratando de solucionarte el problema.

- Ya hablé con él y no puede recibirme esta noche, tiene una cena "especial" con Luna.-dices marcando la voz en "especial", Ron y Luna comenzaron a salir alrededor de dos meses atrás.

- Mira Harry, yo podría hablar con Claude para que te reciba esta noche, pero no puedo asegurarte una cita con Lavender.-digo pensado en una solución.

- Tienes razón, debo cancelar la cita, pero sinceramente prefiero dormir en tu living que en casa de ese tipo.-dices despectivamente hacia mi novio.

- Harry, Claude tiene una habitación para huéspedes, yo no tengo donde recibirte.-digo tratando de evitar que durmamos bajo el mismo techo.

- No me importa dormir en tu sofá, prefiero eso a compartir techo con tu noviecito.-dices aún despectivamente.

- No lo sé, Harry¿No crees que sea incómodo?-pregunto aún intentando evadir lo inminente.

- No me importa, anda Herms recíbeme ¿sí?-dices nuevamente con esa carita de cachorro que sabes que no resisto.

- Está bien, pero debes cancelar esa cita ¿entendido?-digo resignada ante el panorama.

- Sí, de inmediato le digo a Lavender que lo dejemos para otro día porque debo dormir en tu casa y no tengo tiempo para salir hoy.-dices poniéndote de pie.

- No, no le digas que dormirás en mi casa, no es bueno que sepan eso, creerán cualquier cosa.-digo rápidamente aterrada.

- Sí tienes razón, mejor no le digo eso.-dices recapacitando.

- Vete, yo llego a casa como a las seis treinta.-digo antes que salgas de mi oficina.

- Bien, Adiós y gracias.-dice cerrando la puerta.

Como había dicho llego a mi departamento a las seis treinta, me doy una ducha y comienzo a preparar la cena, cocino más de la cantidad que siempre hago porque sé que vendrías a dormir. Son casi las ocho y suena el timbre. Voy abrir, allí estás tú con un saco de dormir y un bolso donde supongo traes tu ropa.

- Pasa.-digo amablemente.

- Permiso, wow¿Qué huele tan bien?-dices al entrar.

- Mi cena¿Te gusta la lasaña?-pregunto cerrando la puerta.

- Por supuesto¿te ayudo a poner los servicios?- preguntas al verme entrar a la cocina.

- Sí, pon esto en la mesa.-te digo entregándote dos tenedores y dos cuchillos.

Suena el timbre y me dices:

- ¿Abro?-yo salgo de la cocina y te digo:

- No, yo voy, cuida que no se queme la lasaña.-mientras me dirijo a la puerta. La abro y me encuentro con Claude y un ramo de rosas.

- Hola mi amog.-me dice con su acento francés mientras me besa en los labios y entra.

- Hola Claude, no me avisaste que vendrías.-digo complicada por tu presencia en mi departamento.

- Lo siento, se me ocugio de impgoviso.-dice dejando el ramo de rosas en un florero.

- Pero ya estás aquí...-digo nerviosa.

- Cagiño ¿De quién son estas cosas?-dice aludiendo a tus bolsos.

- Mías.-dices saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Y podgía saber que haces con esto aquí?-dice mirándote despectivamente.

- Herms dejó que me quedara a dormir por esta noche, mi departamento esta siendo desinfectado y no podía dormir allí.-dice explicándole la situación.

- Ya veo¿y dónde dogmirás?-dice esperando una respuesta coherente.

- Allí en el sofá-dices desafiándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar, Claude?-digo tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Está bien, con tal de comeg algo hecho pog ti me quedo.-dice mi novio haciéndome cariño en el rostro y sonriéndome.

Cenamos casi en silencio, la tensión entre tú y mi novio era evidente. Terminamos y él se fue, me ayudaste a lavar los platos, como no resistía tanto tiempo cerca de ti sabiendo que dormirías allí, me fui a dormir con la excusa de que estaba cansada. Era invierno, hacía mucho frío, y a media noche me desperté casi congelada, la calefacción no estaba funcionando. Busco mi bata de baño para abrigarme y salgo de la habitación para ver como estás. Llego a la sala y estás tiritando de frío, me acerco lentamente a ti.

- Harry.-digo casi en un susurro cerca de tu rostro varonil.

- Harry despierta.-vuelvo a repetir pero elevo un poco mi voz.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntas abriendo tus ojos y dejando ver esas hermosas esmeraldas que heredaste de tu madre.

- Harry se descompuso la calefacción.-digo alejándome un poco de tu rostro.

- Con razón tenía tanto frío.-dices incorporándote.

- No sé nada de esas cosas¿Podrías revisar el calefactor?-pregunto sentándome a tu lado.

- Herms, sinceramente yo tampoco sé nada de eso, mañana temprano llamamos a un técnico.-dices honestamente.

- Voy a buscar algunas mantas para que te abrigues.- digo poniéndome de pie.

-¿Te ayudo?- me dices al verme tratando de sacar unas mantas desde un armario, te acercas hasta pegar tu pecho a mi espalda y sacas las mantas tocando mi mano, durante el trayecto de las mantas desde arriba hasta donde puedo recibirlas cierro los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

- Em, con eso será suficiente para ti.-digo entregándote nerviosamente dos de las cuatro mantas que has sacado.

- Gracias.-dices mirándome profundamente, siento que en cualquier momento me desmayaré por la forma en que miras.

- Avísame si aún tienes frió, me voy a dormir.-digo y me dirijo en silencio hasta mi habitación, pongo las mantas sobre mi cama y me acuesto. No logro conciliar el sueño luego de casi media hora porque aún tengo frío, me levanto y voy a la cocina a tomar una taza de leche caliente, pero cuando llego a la sala aún estás despierto por la misma razón que yo.

- ¿Todavía tienes frío?- preguntas sentándote en el sofá.

- Sí, con mantas y todo aún tengo frío.-respondo caminando a la puerta de la cocina.

- Yo no he podido dormir me estoy congelando.-dices cubierto por tu saco.

- ¿Quieres un poco de leche caliente?-te ofrezco ya que lo prepararé para mí.

- Sí, me haría bien algo caliente.-respondes poniéndote de pie para acompañarme a la cocina, en ese momento veo lo que traes puesto. Un pantalón de tela color blanco que marca perfectamente tu trasero y una camiseta sin mangas azul que marca tus músculos desarrollados por tu pasatiempo, el quidditch. Prefiero entrar rápidamente a la cocina para no comenzar a babear ante la bella vista que me has otorgado. Entras tras de mí y me preguntas:

- ¿Te gusta mi pijama?- mirándome casi seductoramente, o eso fue lo que me imaginé en el momento.

- Ss... sí... claro- respondo entre titubeos y logro tragar saliva al verte tan cerca de mí vestido de esa manera que altera todos mis sentidos.

- ¿Dónde guardas la leche?- preguntas y me sacas de mis lapsus de admiración.

- Ee... en, allí.-digo nerviosa indicándote el refrigerador. Mientras la sacas, yo busco dos tazas y las pongo en el mesón de la cocina. Llenas las tazas y guardas el envase de leche mientras yo pongo las tazas en el horno microondas para que sea más rápido.

- Estás heladísima.-dices tocando mi brazo, se eriza mi piel más por tu contacto que por el frío. Me alejo un poco de ti para retirar las tazas y te entrego una.

- Gracias.-dices probándola.

- Vamos a la sala.-digo y me sigues hasta dicho lugar, nos sentamos en lo que usas como cama, me tapas con las mantas que te entregué un rato atrás y te sientas pegado a mí para compartir calor.

- Gracias por recibirme, creo que hasta te metí en problemas con tu novio.-dices sintiéndote un poco culpable.

- Si me quiere entenderá que no le mentimos al decirle que te quedas aquí porque no tenías donde pasar la noche.-digo sin que me importe realmente que pensará de todo esto mi novio.

- Yo creo que te quiere, otro hombre te hubiese presionado para tener sexo pero veo que él es paciente.-dices recordándome que engaño a otro buen hombre.

- Sí, pero debo confesar que a veces es incluso difícil para mí.-te respondo con la verdad.

- Debe ser complicado, en realidad nunca me he reprimido desde que lo hice por primera vez.-dices también sincerándote.

- Por eso sales con tantas mujeres.-digo fijando mi vista en la taza que llevo en mis manos.

- Se podría decir que sí, pero lo que me importa es que lo paso bien con ese estilo de vida.-dices defendiéndote.

- Pero no tienes relaciones serias, son sólo aventuras que no te conducen a nada, ni siquiera logras conocer a tus compañeras de cama.-digo mostrándote mi opinión sobre tu forma de vida.

- Lo sé, pero no he encontrado a esa persona que me complemente de la forma que tú dices, creo no necesitarla, estoy bien, además todas ellas también piensan como yo y no buscan relaciones serias, adicional a que nunca me he enamorado como tú con Claude para sentir ese respeto tan fuerte que se tienen ustedes.-dices y me hieres con tu última frase, me encantaría gritarte que él no me complementa, que no es respeto lo que me limita a no tener relaciones con él, que eres tú del que me he enamorado y que por ti espero. Y en un arrebato digo:

- No creas que todo es color de rosa.-digo y me arrepiento de mis palabras.

- ¿No te trata bien?- preguntas preocupado.

- Me trata bien, pero soy yo la que me siento culpable.-digo sincerándome.

- ¿Por qué culpable?- preguntas más preocupado.

- Porque no lo quiero como él a mí.-digo arrepintiéndome de cada palabra que sale de mi boca.

- Pero que tiene de malo, quizás no estás tan enamorada como él pero no lo engañas y eres sincera con él, como siempre lo has sido con todos, incluyéndome.-dices sin entender la razón de mis palabras.

- No lo engaño en el sentido que esté con otra persona, pero si lo engaño porque no lo quiero como debería.-digo y no termino mi idea porque me da miedo seguir.

- No entiendo¿Por qué estás con él si no lo quieres?- preguntas intrigado.

- Porque creí quererlo pero sólo me engaño para olvidar a otro, y aún no lo logro.-digo sin mentir.

- ¿Ron?- preguntas inocentemente.

- No, Harry prométeme que todo lo que te he dicho y te diré no saldrá de aquí.-digo mirándote a los ojos y perdiéndome en ese mar color esmeralda.

- Lo prometo, pero ¿Si no es Ron, quién puede ser, Víctor?- preguntas sin dejar de mirarme.

- No, Harry no es nadie con quien haya tenido una relación amorosa, dicho sea de paso con Víctor no la tuve, pero me ayudo a olvidar por un tiempo a esta persona.-digo sin atreverme a confesar.

- ¿Entonces quién es?- preguntas insistiendo en saber.

- Alguien para quien nunca seré una mujer, no tengo esperazas de estar con él.-digo lo que siento.

- Pero tú eres atractiva y la mujer más inteligente que conozco¿Por qué no te querría esa persona?- dices tomándome la barbilla tratando de darme esperanzas sin saber que eres tú ese hombre.

- Porque él nunca ha mostrado un interés diferente en mí, además yo no soy el tipo de mujer con las que él sale.-digo bajando la vista y arriesgándome demasiado con cada palabra que pronuncio.

- Pues es un imbécil por no quererte.-dices tomando con las dos manos mi rostro e insultándote a ti mismo.

-Jeje, no creo que sea un imbécil, sólo que no soy la mujer a la que debe amar, por eso me he resignado y me he dado oportunidades con otras personas como Ron o Claude.-digo tomando tus manos de mi rostro y bajándolas hasta mi regazo.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre a quien amas hace tanto tiempo?- preguntas atravesándome con tu mirada.

- Lo siento Harry pero no puedo decírtelo.-te respondo mientras cae una solitaria lágrima por mi mejilla quemado a su paso mi piel con miedo que siento al acobardándome en el momento en que podría haberte dicho que te amo desde lo profundo de mi alma.

- Cuándo tengas la confianza para decírmelo me buscaras ¿está bien?- me dices comprendiendo mi miedo y retirando con tu pulgar esa demostración de mi dolor.

- Está bien.-digo bajando la mirada como si la taza que llevo entre mis dedos tuviera un mundo desconocido en su interior.

- Ven aquí, mi niña no llores.-dices abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello, me encanta estar entre tus brazos, es en el único lugar donde me siento realmente segura.

- Gracias.-respondo mientras terminamos el abrazo.

- Aún tengo frío, tengo una solución para nuestro problema pero sé que sonará extraña.- dices cambiando el tema porque me ves afectada.

- ¿Cuál sería tu propuesta?- pregunto intrigada y respirando profundamente para calmarme.

- Pues que durmamos juntos, pero yo en mi saco y tú bajo tus sábanas, no creas que quiero aprovecharme de la situación.-dices rápidamente para que no me moleste ante tal "solución".

- Está bien, pero como tú dijiste, tú en tu saco y yo bajo mis sábanas.-digo poniéndome de pie, más nerviosa que nunca porque dormiremos en la misma cama.

- Wow, que linda cama, debe ser cómoda también.-dices jugando al llegar a mi habitación.

- Ja, pues compruébalo, pero deja que yo me meta primero.-digo abriendo las sábanas, sacándome la bata de baño y acostándome.

- Permiso señorita Granger.-dices acostándote a mi espalda.

- Buenas noches Harry.-digo intentado cerrar mis ojos para dormir.

- Buenas noches Herms.-dices abrazándome por la espalda para darme calor. No puedo entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo por tenerte tan cerca. Ya te has quedado dormido por tu respiración calmada, muevo lentamente tu mano para dejarla apartada de mí, y me traslado a la orilla de la cama para no tocarte y poder dormir. Pero aún así no lo logro y me volteo para mirarte, te mueves y te toco la mejilla, está helada, luego toco tu mano y también esta fría. La única forma que dejes de tener frío es que te acuestes bajo las sábanas junto a mí, pero no me atrevo a proponértelo. Estornudas y despiertas por el movimiento, te encuentras con mis ojos mirándote con ternura.

- ¿Tienes frío verdad?- pregunto inocentemente.

- Sí, pero estaré bien.-dices cerrando los ojos.

- No, te puedes resfriar, mejor métete bajo las sábanas.-digo en un arrebato casi maternal.

- Pero Herms... -replicas pero te interrumpo.

- Nada de Herms, no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa, además somos amigos ¿Qué podría suceder?-digo con tristeza y a mi pesar esas últimas palabras.

- Está bien, pero asume las consecuencias.-dices y yo te miro con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué consecuencias?-digo nerviosa.

_Quizás ahora entienda cuales fueron las verdaderas consecuencias de todo eso, no eran las que yo me imaginé en el momento, de hecho fueron peores de lo que jamás se me habría ocurrido. Pero también agradezco haber dormido contigo esa noche porque me sirvió para darme cuenta de que todavía tenía esperanzas y que por ningún motivo las perdería desde ese momento._

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y ansío ver sus** REVIEWS** con sus agradables comentarios.

Bueno para no alargar más la espera aquí está la noticia, la fuente en español es el diario electronico eluniversal(punto)com(punto)mx, y la primera fuente es el diario britanico mirror(punto)co(punto)uk. Allí salen más detalles pero en inglés.

**"Captan en cita romántica a protagonistas de _Harry Potter_**

Emma Watson y Daniel Radcliffe fueron vistos en un pub de Londres el pasado día de San Valentín

Apenas hace algunas semanas se supo que Daniel Radcliffe, protagonista de _Harry Potter_, había terminado su noviazgo con la actriz Laura O'Toole, pero el pasado 14 de febrero fue visto con Emma Watson, su compañera en las cintas sobre el mago.

La pareja llegó cerca de las 10 de la noche a un bar en el Oeste de Londres, la zona donde vive Daniel, informó la página de 17 años, parecía estar encantada con la plática de Radcliffe, de 18. La joven lucía un top negro y un pashmina, y miraba a su alrededor de manera nerviosa.

A su llegada al lugar, la pareja intentó pasar desapercibida, pero en cuanto comenzaron a ser notados, Watson optó por colocarse su pashmina en el rostro y sólo dejar descubiertos sus ojos, lo que provocó las risas de su acompañante.

Según los testigos, Emma y Daniel parecían estar en su primera cita romántica. Cada uno estaba absorto en el otro y se la pasaron riendo y haciendo bromas.

Aunque ambos actores se conocen desde 2001, cuando apareció la primera cinta de _Harry Potter_, nunca antes habían estado relacionados de manera sentimental."

Espero que les haya gustando tanto como a mí.

Bueno espero sus **Reviews**,

Hasta pronto

Varelia Ashtray Girl


	3. Consejo de Madre

**27 de Febrero del 2008**

**By**

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de Autora:**

Aquí el capítulo 3 de esta serie, como siempre espero que les guste.

Bueno no tengo mucho que añadir, les puse el último pedacito del cap anterior en cursiva al principio por si no recuerdan bien donde habíamos quedado.

Les dejo la canción recomendada y el capítulo.

**3.-Consejo de Madre**

**Canción recomendada: _Morder_ de _De Saloon_, con un poco de imaginación pensemos que va de Herms para Harry. " Si dejé de vivir por ti, si te lloré hasta no sentir, dime cuando lo harás por mí, por mí…" Lo siento me gusta esa canción….me pongo a cantar, no puedo evitarlo.**

_- Nada de Herms, no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa, además somos amigos ¿Qué podría suceder?-digo con tristeza y a mi pesar esas últimas palabras. _

_- Está bien, pero asume las consecuencias.-dices y yo te miro con incredulidad. _

_- ¿Qué consecuencias?-digo nerviosa. _

_Quizás ahora entienda cuales fueron las verdaderas consecuencias de todo eso, no eran las que yo me imaginé en el momento, de hecho fueron peores de lo que jamás se me habría ocurrido. Pero también agradezco haber dormido contigo esa noche porque me sirvió para darme cuenta de que todavía tenía esperanzas y que por ningún motivo las perdería desde ese momento. _

- Ninguna Herms, era broma.-dices metiéndote en la cama. En el movimiento no puedo evitar mirar tu cuerpo y olvido todo frío que haya recorrido mi cuerpo para cambiarlo por un calor que me embarga.

- ¿Me…mejor?- pregunto un poco nerviosa cuando has terminado de meterte en la cama.

- Sí, ahora si que sí, ven aquí tú también estás helada.- dices tocando mi mejilla y ofreciéndome dormir en tu pecho. No puedo evitar caer en la tentación de dormir así contigo, además sé que sólo lo haces por la razón que me has dado y sé que no pasará nada si lo hago. Me acerco a ti y me abrazas.

- Buenas noches.-digo cerrando mis ojos al sentir el aroma que expele tu cuerpo y poner mi mano sobre tu pecho al sentir que atrapas mi cintura con tu fuerte mano.

- Buenas noches princesa.-dices y me duermo al escuchar tan bella frase que jamás he olvidado.

Como era sábado despierto sin importar la hora, aún estoy en tu pecho, al principio me asusto un poco pero al sentir tu aroma lo olvido. Levanto mi vista para ver tu rostro mientras todavía duermes, no puedo evitar acariciar tu mejilla, no despiertas, aparece la tentación de besarte mientras duermes, hay voces en mi cabeza que dicen que lo haga y otras que me advierten tu reacción en caso que despertaras en medio de mi demostración de afecto. Vuelvo a acariciarte la mejilla y luego el cabello para probar si despiertas, pero no lo haces, la tentación de besarte aumenta al ver que tienes el sueño pesado. Finalmente me decido y lentamente acerco mis labios a los tuyos hasta acortar esa distancia a absolutamente nada, sólo logro un roce de labios tímido, por mi miedo a que despiertes pero aún así me conforta sentir tus labios contra los míos.

Me retiro para volver a mi posición bajo tu pecho, no despiertas y eso me alivia, cierro los ojos tratando de volver a dormir, ya han pasado varios minutos y siento que te mueves. Me besas la frente y me acaricias el cabello, prefiero no abrir los ojos y disfrutar del contacto. Intentas dejarme en la cama para levantarte sin que despierte pero al perder el contacto abro los ojos.

- Lo siento, no quise despertarte.-dices disculpándote.

- No te preocupes, por la hora no creo que siga durmiendo.-digo mirando el reloj en mi mesa de noche. Luego me vuelvo y te veo allí frente a mí, me entran unas ganas de besarte por todos lados, quitarte la ropa y hacerte mío, obviamente me reprimo y bajo la mirada.

- Hoy yo haré el desayuno, y tú te quedarás aquí mientras lo preparo ¿entendido?- dices muy animado.

- Entendido señor Potter.-digo siguiendo el juego. Me vuelvo a acostar y cierro los ojos para recordar el contacto de minutos atrás. Pasan quince minutos y llegas con una bandeja que trae un sofisticado desayuno.

- Harry no era necesario tanto... -y no termino la frase porque me interrumpes.

- Nada de Harry, quiero que comas bien, además me has recibido en TU CAMA para que no pase frío, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte.- dices poniendo la bandeja en la cama.

- Gracias.- es lo único que puedo decirte.

Comemos casi en silencio hasta que terminas tu café.

- ¿Puedo usar tu baño para ducharme?- preguntas respetuosamente.

- Sí, pero no tardes demasiado porque también quiero tomar una ducha.-digo poniéndome de pie.

- Está bien, voy a buscar mi bolso y entro a ducharme.-dices tomando la bandeja y saliendo de mi habitación.

Me levanto y comienzo a buscar la ropa que me pondré mientras veo que entras al baño. Me siento en la cama a esperar que salgas del baño cuando me percato que dejaste el bolso afuera, está abierto y me acerco a mirar, hay ropa limpia pero no sé si ya sacaste la tuya y es ropa extra la que está allí. En ese momento te escucho decir:

- Herms, podrías darme mi bolso lo dejé afuera sin querer y tengo mi ropa allí.-dices, lo tomo y abro la puerta del baño.

- Aquí tienes... ¡ah!- grito al ver que estás sólo con la toalla atada a la cadera, me volteo rápidamente aún con el brazo extendido para entregarte el bolso que tardas en tomar.

- Jajajaja, Herms tengo la toalla puesta, no te preocupes, anda voltéate.-dices y obedezco. Al hacerlo te veo lleno de gotitas de agua que recorren tu cuerpo y tengo que tragar saliva, pasas la mano por tu cabello, debo morderme el labio para evitar decir algo. Me acerco para entregarte el bolso en la mano y sin querer resbalo con un poco de agua que hay en le piso pero antes de caer me sostienes, en ese momento logro tocar tu pecho descubierto y mi temperatura corporal sube rápidamente, me sientas en la taza del inodoro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntas mirándome a los ojos.

- Sss... Sí.-logro contestar apenas por tu cercanía con tan pocas prendas.

- Casi te golpeas fuerte, ten más cuidado aunque la culpa fue mía, lo siento mojé el piso.-dices disculpándote.

- Fui una tonta ni siquiera miré por donde iba.-digo sintiéndome estúpida por la situación.

- A cualquiera le podría haber pasado y no creo que seas para nada tonta, más bien eres la mujer más brillante que he conocido y seguro conoceré.-dices y me siento bien por lo que me has dicho pero recuerdo que no me quieres como nada más que tu mejor amiga y vuelvo a deprimirme.

- ¿Por qué luego de sonreír por lo que te dije bajas la mirada con tristeza?- preguntas y me vuelvo a poner nerviosa porque has preguntado algo que me delataría.

- Nada, no te preocupes.-digo tratando de cerrar el tema para no meterme en más problemas.

- Últimamente estás muy extraña y pareciera que ya no me tienes confianza como lo de anoche sobre ese hombre.-dices y me duele saber que te estoy ocultando cosas.

- Lo siento, y no es que no te tenga confianza, sabes que pondría mi vida en tus manos sin dudarlo, pero son tonteras mías... de mujer.-digo la última frase apresurada por justificar mis extraños actos.

- ¿De mujer?-dices intrigado.

- Deben ser las subidas y bajas de niveles hormonales.-digo para seguir con mi mentira.

- Ah, pero un momento que tiene que ver eso con que no me hayas querido contar lo del hombre que amas.-dices poniéndome en un aprieto más grande.

- Eso es diferente Harry... para qué necesitas saber quien es si él no me quiere e intento olvidarlo, deberías ayudarme y no recordármelo.-digo haciendo todos los esfuerzos para no verme en la obligación de decirte la verdad.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, pero aún así me gustaría saber quien le robó le corazón a Hermione Jean Granger.-dices y me pongo más nerviosa porque sé que hablas seriamente ya que has dicho mi nombre completo.

- Dijiste que cuando estuviera lista te lo dijera y aún no lo estoy.-respondo nuevamente para evadir la respuesta.

- Está bien, ahora ¿Sales tú o salgo yo para vestirme? Por la cara que pusiste hace un rato no creo que te quieras quedar a ver.-dices y te equivocas porque me encantaría quedarme pero mi lado racional me hace responder rápidamente y me pongo de pie.

- Yo me voy, cuando salgas tomo mi ducha.-respondo dirigiéndome a la puerta.

- Ah, gracias por el bolso.-dices antes que cierre la puerta y te responda ya afuera.

- De nada.-volviendo a mi habitación.

_- Estúpida, tonta, como se te ocurre darle tantas pistas, te muestra un poco de piel y hablas de inmediato, __Hermione eres una tonta.-_me dice mi conciencia.

_- Pero no puedes negar que te encantó dormir así con él y para que hablar de cuando lo viste en toalla¿habías visto un cuerpo así?... no lo creo, por mí me habría lanzado a besarlo y hubiese disfrutado perder nuestra virginidad.-me dice mi lado osado y salvaje._

_- Me gusto, sí, pero no me lanzaría así con él, le tengo respeto.-_responde la Hermione central.

Así me estuve debatiendo durante un rato mientras esperaba a que salieras del baño, cuando lo hiciste entré en silencio al baño, me duche pensando en todo lo sucedido, me siento tonta por ilusionarme contigo al ver que te acostabas en mi cama. Pero a la vez aliviada de que me respetaras y no te dejaras llevar como con tus "amigas". Salí de la ducha y con la toalla puesta me fui a mi habitación pero estabas allí.

- Herms, lo siento salgo de inmediato, estaba guardando mi saco e hice la cama, dejé tu interesante ropa en la silla, jamás pensé que tú usaras algo tan sexy como ropa interior.-dice mirando en dirección al lugar mencionado y allí veo un conjunto de encaje rosado que dejé junto al resto de mi ropa sobre la cama, me pongo roja al notar que has visto mi ropa interior.

- No debí dejar mi ropa allí, disculpa.-digo avergonzada.

- Te dejo para que te vistas con ese bello conjunto.-dices bromeando y me enojo.

- Sal de aquí ahora Potter y no vuelvas a mencionar mi ropa interior.-digo enfurecida.

- Está bien pero estoy seguro de que te verás preciosa.-dices para seguir jugando mientras cierras la puerta.

Me visto entre risas por tus comentarios de antes y cuando salgo estás terminando de ordenar un poco mi departamento.

- Ya terminé¿Qué desea hacer la señorita Granger un día sábado?-dices animado pero tengo una respuesta no muy positiva para ti.

- Quedé de ir a ver a mis padres con Claude, me recogerá en poco más de una hora.-digo a mi pesar porque me encantaría quedarme contigo todo el día.

- Ah, pero no dijo nada anoche, quizás lo olvidó.-dices sentándote en el sofá.

- No lo sé, voy a llamarlo.- me dirijo al teléfono y hablo con mi novio, dice que no puede acompañarme porque debe viajar urgentemente a Estados Unidos con una comisión para resolver unos problemas entonces debe irse en unas horas, dice que me quiere para despedirse y yo le respondo tímidamente con un "yo también", que me duele porque sé que no es cierto y daría cualquier cosa por responderte algo así a ti pero te lo diría de corazón- No puede acompañarme tiene un viaje urgente¿irías conmigo a la casa de mis padres?- te pregunto tímidamente.

- Claro, esperaba que me dejaras ir, me caen muy bien tus padres y creo que nos llevamos bastante bien, a pesar que durante años estuviste en riesgo de muerte por mi culpa.-dijiste animado por la propuesta.

- Pero nunca se enfurecieron contigo porque sabían que yo me metía en eso por decisión propia porque siempre te he querido ayudar y estar junto a ti cuando me necesitaras.- digo sinceramente sin revelar que mis padres sabían que yo estaba contigo porque te amaba, dejaron de creer en eso cuando empecé mi relación con Claude.

- Gracias por estar siempre ahí, te quiero Herms.-dices acercándote para abrazarme y no pierdo oportunidad de sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, me fascina estar entre tus brazos.

- Yo también te quiero Harry.-digo sin que sepas la intención real de mis palabras.

- Debemos llamar a alguien que repare tu calefactor.-dices recordando el incidente de la noche anterior.

- Creo que tengo un número en los papeles junto al teléfono, voy a buscarlo.-digo mientras comienzo a mover los papeles, lo encuentro y llamó al número, le explico al hombre el problema y dice que vendrá enseguida luego de que le doy la dirección.- Dice que tardará diez minutos en llegar.- te comento al colgar el teléfono.

- Excelente.-respondes sentándote en el sofá. Mientras llegaba el hombre me fui a la cocina para ordenar algo y llegas a ayudarme, casi cuando terminamos, quince minutos más tarde, suena el timbre, debe ser el hombre que reparará el calefactor.

- Pase.-le digo al abrir la puerta le explico que el calefactor está afuera, va verlo y me dice que sólo se quemó una pieza y que no le tomará más de media hora cambiarla. Vuelvo adentro y ya has terminado de limpiar la cocina. Nos sentamos en el sofá y me cuentas un poco de cómo ha ido tu trabajo hasta que el hombre del calefactor entra para decirme que terminó, me cobra la pieza y la reparación, me deja un número de contacto en caso de que vuelva a fallar y se va.

- Vamos, tus padres viven lejos y no llegaremos a la hora del almuerzo si no nos apresuramos.-dices tomando tu chaqueta.

- Busco mi chaqueta, mi bolso y nos vamos.-digo mientras me dirijo rápidamente a mi habitación para buscar lo dicho.

- ¿Nos vamos?-preguntas cuando vuelvo.

- Sí, vamos.-digo mientras me pongo el abrigo y una bufanda.

- Te ves preciosa.-dices y sonrío.

- Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.-digo la verdad aunque yo te encuentro guapo con lo que te pongas.

- Después de usted señorita.-dices mientras me abres la puerta.

- ¿Vamos en tu auto?-pregunto ingenuamente al salir.

- Por supuesto.-dices ofreciéndome el brazo para bajar la escalera, lo acepto con gusto.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar a la casa de mis padres?-pregunto mientras llegamos a donde está estacionado tu automóvil.

- Tengo una idea pero tú me indicas por donde ir si me pierdo.-dices abriéndome la puerta.

- Gracias, esta mañana has despertado muy caballero.-digo mientras me siento y cierras la puerta.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, luego del favor que me has hecho.-me respondes mientras enciendes el motor.

Estamos un rato en silencio hasta que me preguntas:

- ¿A la derecha o la izquierda?-mientras te detienes un momento en la intersección de las calles.

- Izquierda, luego a la derecha hasta llegar a la plaza.-digo indicándote con la mano.

- Es un bello barrio y también tranquilo.-dices comentando sobre el sector en que viven mis padres.

- Sí, es más apacible que donde vivían conmigo.-respondo.

Pronto llegamos a la casa de mis padres, te bajas primero para abrirme la puerta del automóvil, bajo de él tomando la mano que me ofreces. Nos dirigimos en silencio hasta la puerta de la casa, toco el timbre y en menos de un minuto abre mi madre.

- Cariño¿Cómo estás?- dice abrazándome.

- Bien ¿y tú?-respondo.

- Bien también, pensé que vendrías con Claude.-responde alejándose mientras se acerca a ti.

- Tuvo que salir de viaje urgentemente pero Harry se ofreció para acompañarme.-respondo con una sonrisa.

- Hace tiempo que no te veía chico¿Cómo estás?-pregunta mi madre mientras te abraza.

- Bien señora Granger.-respondes educadamente cuando mi madre rompe el abrazo.

- Pasen, tu padre está en la sala.-dice mientras entramos.

- Mi niña ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta mi padre abrazándome efusivamente en cuanto entro a la sala.

- Bien papi ¿y tú?-respondo mientras termino el abrazo.

- Bien ¿y tú chico cómo estás?- pregunta dándote la mano.

- Bien, un gusto volver a verlo.-dices educadamente para luego sentarnos en la sala.

- Pensé que vendrías con tu novio.-acotó mi padre.

- No pudo venir, tenía un viaje urgente pero Harry se ofreció a traerme y acompañarme, supongo a cambio de que se quedara a dormir en mi departamento anoche.-respondo cuando mi madre se ha sentado junto a mi padre en el sillón frente al que ocupamos nosotros. Te apuras en completar mi información por la cara de alarmados que han puesto mis padres.

- Mi departamento ayer estaba siendo desinfectado, no podía dormir allí y Herms me dejó dormir en su casa, nadie más quería recibirme.-dices y mis padres alivian la expresión.

- Herms me compañas a la cocina.-dice mi madre y la sigo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que durmió en tu departamento?-pregunta mi madre en cuanto cierra la puerta de la cocina y se dirige a decorar unos platos, la ayudo mientras seguimos conversando.

- Lo que dijo Harry es verdad, no quiso dar detalles pero tampoco hay demasiados.-respondo tratando de explicarle la situación.

- ¿Pasó algo fuera de lo común?-pregunta mi madre, entiendo el trasfondo de la pregunta pero respondo normalmente, ahora aderezamos las ensaladas.

- Dormimos en la misma cama, no me pongas esa cara, no sucedió nada.- respondo indignada al ver que mi madre cree que tuvimos relaciones.

- ¿Y qué se supone que hacía en tu cama entonces?-pregunta esperando una explicación lógica.

- Abrigarse, se averió la calefacción y mi departamento es heladísimo en esta fecha, intentamos por todos los medios abrigarnos de otras manera pero no pudimos dormir hasta que se acostó conmigo en la cama bajo una montaña de frazadas.-respondo ahora ya entiende.

- ¿Claude sabe de esto, ustedes están bien?- pregunta pensando en la reacción de mi novio.

- Sabe que Harry dormiría en mi departamento, de hecho cené con él y Harry, obviamente no fue premeditado lo de la calefacción y el resto no se lo contaré.-le respondo sin inmutarme.

- ¿Has peleado con él?- vuelva a cuestionarme con respecto a mi relación.

- No mamá, todo está como siempre.- respondo como si fuera algo negativo y ella lo percibe.

- Parece que ese "todo está como siempre" no es tan positivo como aparenta.- dice como leyendo mi mente.

- No doy más mamá, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, por más que lo intento, me va terminar pasando lo mismo que con Ron.-respondo y la abrazo, rompo en un llanto casi silencioso.

- Todavía lo quieres ¿verdad?-dice haciéndome cariño.

- Sí mamá, anoche fue horrible tenerlo tan cerca, lo peor de todo es que le dije que no amaba a Claude, que estaba enamorada de alguien hace mucho tiempo pero cuando me preguntó quien era no fui capaz de decirle la verdad.-respondo en su hombro secándome las lágrimas.

- Lógico cariño, no es tan fácil llegar y confesarlo todo ¿te puedo aconsejar algo?- dice separándose un poco de mí.

- Sí.-respondo en un susurro cuando ya he dejado de llorar.

- Deja a Claude y dile la verdad a Harry.-me dice y yo trago saliva.

- No es tan fácil mamá, no tengo una razón para dejar a Claude y Harry jamás…-no termino porque me interrumpe.

- jamás te ha visto como algo más que su mejor amiga, eso no lo sabrás hasta que le digas la verdad¿Cómo sabes si te equivocas y él se ha estado reprimiendo igual que tú todo este tiempo?-dice alentándome.

- Pero y Claude…-digo y ella me toma las manos.

- Dile la verdad, que no lo amas y que sientes que todo ha cambiado entonces prefieres terminar, si pide más explicaciones le dices que te enamoraste de otro hombre.-dice como si fuera algo cotidiano.

- Está bien, pero ¿Qué hago después? Corro donde Harry y le digo que lo amo llenándolo de besos.-digo sarcásticamente.

- No es mala idea pero sé que no lo harás, hija sólo dile lo que sientes, una confesión así nunca será algo negativo y te aseguro que él será delicado en caso de que no te corresponda, es tu mejor amigo sobre todo lo demás.-dice el consejo más sabio que me había dado hasta el momento.

_Ahora sé que estaba en lo correcto pero debo admitir que se equivocó en parte, ya que no fue sólo felicidad lo que me trajo abrir mi corazón, también lo acompañó mucho dolor. El que tú has apaciguado lenta pero satisfactoriamente._

- Gracias mamá, mejor vamos a la sala, nos hemos tardado demasiado.-le digo mientras camino a la puerta con dos fuentes de ensalada en las manos.

- ¿Qué hacían que tardaron tanto?- pregunta mi padre en cuanto entramos en la sala camino al comedor.

- Preparábamos los últimos detalles, tomen asiento de inmediato traigo los platos para nosotras.-dice mi madre ya que ella traía los de Harry y papá, me hace una seña para que me siente.

Almorzamos en una conversación agradable sobre el trabajo y otras cosas, mi madre evita mencionar a Claude y habla mucho de Harry, entiendo su indirecta pero al parecer mi padre no.

- ¿A dónde viajó Claude?- pregunta mi padre, me doy cuenta que recibe una mirada asesina de parte de mi madre que le dice lo siguiente antes de que yo responda.

- Cariño me acompañas a buscar los postres.-mientras retira los platos.

- Sí.-responde mi padre un poco confundido mientras la sigue tomando algunos platos.

- Gracias por acompañarme.-te digo mientras mi padres tardan un poco en la cocina.

- No es nada Herms, además no tenía donde almorzar, jeje.-dices como una excusa para venir.

- Tengo que terminar un informe para el lunes¿Me llevarías a casa luego de que terminemos de comer?- pregunto.

- Por supuesto.- respondes cuando llegan mis padres con el postre.

- Aquí tienen.-dice mi madre entregándonos los postres a cada uno.

Terminamos de comer mientras mis padres evitan por completo nombrar a Claude y hablan mucho sobre la relación de amistad que tenemos desde hace tantos años.

_Me parece gracioso pensar unos meses después mi padre tuviera ganas de asesinarte._

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que no fuera tan intenso pero les aseguro, como que me llamo Valeria, que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más intenso que los anteriores.

En fin ya saben lo que debería hacer Herms después pero la duda es como le resultará todo.

¿Por qué el padre de Hermione querría matar a Harry?

Respóndanme esa pregunta en sus **REVIEWS**.

Bueno los dejo, un abrazo y que estén bien.

No sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo pero con seguridad la siguiente semana, ya en Marzo. Cuando entre a clases(imaginar cara de Varelia Ashtray Girl triste y si es posible con lágrimas).

Bye,

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**


	4. Una Noche de Copas

**5 de Marzo del 2008**

**By **

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola!, bueno aquí el cap 4, espero que les guste.

Bueno les puedo contar que hoy no fui al colegio, porque me enfermé del estomago (nauses y otros no especificables).

Desgraciadamente no pude aprovechar la mañana porque no podía estar sentada, por lo tanto dormí unas cuantas horas más.

Pero finalmente aquí está el cap y la canción recomendada, que les sugiero poner cuando Hermione llega al departamento de Harry.

* * *

**4.-Una Noche de Copas**

**Canción recomendada: _Centrefolds _de _Placebo, _es una bella canción que creo encaja muy bien con los sentimientos de Herms, "I've been waiting for too long for you to be… be…be…be…be mine, for you to be mine, be mine, for you to be mine…" lapsus, me puse a cantar y les aporte con una parte de la canción.**

Nos despedimos y subo a tu automóvil, me mantengo en silencio porque me he puesto a pensar en como decirte lo que mi corazón ha guardado durante tanto tiempo, he tratado de olvidarte muchas veces, pero anoche me di cuenta que este sentimiento está más que presente, sé que te amo pero temo decírtelo, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no me ves como algo diferente a una hermana, que jamás me mirarás con otro ojos, que nunca me desearás como yo lo hago. Al principio te respeté porque sabía que querías a otra persona, luego perdí las esperanzas cuando empezaste a salir con tantas mujeres. Me había resignado a ser la amiga y no la amante. El dilema está en que si soy la amante no soy la amiga y no es por ser egoísta pero no quiero dejar de ser una para ser la otra. Además si pasara a ser la amante, sería una más de la interminable lista de mujeres que han ocupado tu cama y todo cambiaría, dejaríamos de ser los amigos que somos y no quiero arriesgarme a perderte. Te amo tanto que prefiero ser tu amiga y seguir siendo virgen el resto de nuestras vidas a ser tu amante una noche y perderte para siempre.

He aprendido hacer algo que muchos no logran y menos sin recibirlo a cambio.

Aprendí amarte sin ser correspondida.

Inconscientemente cuando pasaba una semana sin verte me ponía de mal humor, Claude lo tomaba como una crisis hormonal sin saber que tu ausencia era la causa, en cuanto te veía cambiaba mi semblante pero de eso no me había percatado hasta la cena del día anterior, donde me sentía realmente incomoda con alguien más aparte de nosotros aunque fuera mi novio. Sigo en mis divagaciones mentales sobre ti y lo que me haces sentir, no me doy cuenta que hemos llegado a donde vivo entonces me dices:

- Herms, Herms.-no respondo y me tocas el hombro, entonces de inmediato reacciono ante el tacto.- Llegamos.-dices y abro la puerta del auto para bajar, cuando ya estoy en la acera junto a ti me comentas.

- Te hablé un par de veces mientras veníamos y no me pusiste atención¿sucede algo?- me cuestionas y no sé que responder.

- Lo siento estaba pensando en… esas cosas de mujeres.-respondí nerviosa.

- ¿Te acompaño arriba o nos despedimos aquí?-preguntaste cuando estábamos en la puerta del edificio.

- Aquí, seguro tienes cosas que hacer, gracias por acompañarme.-digo porque necesito tiempo para estar sola, analizar mis sentimientos y planear como haré todo lo que me he propuesto.

- No fue nada, cuídate Herms, te veo el lunes en el ministerio.-dices besándome en la mejilla.

- Seguro, Adiós.-digo volteándome para entrar al edificio.

Esa semana pasó sin mayores sorpresas, Claude volvió a los pocos días pero no lograba encontrar el momento adecuado para terminar la relación que me atormentaba al saber que no lo quería, y al igual que con Ron, más que engañarlo a él me engañaba a mí.

Tuve que viajar el día miércoles y volví el viernes a medio día, Claude fue a buscarme para llevarme a almorzar, ya que yo tendría el resto del día libre. Luego del almuerzo fuimos a caminar, tenía mucho frío así que me llevó a su departamento para tomar un poco de café. Ese era el momento indicado para lo que necesitaba decirle.

- Gracias por el café.-dije al recibir la taza.

- De nada, amog ¿estás bien?-preguntó al verme nerviosa, y así era.

- Emm, Claude necesitamos hablar.-digo seria, él comprende que no es algo simple.

- Dime.-es lo único que dice.

- Claude, hace un tiempo que siento que la relación se ha tornado muy rutinaria y nos vemos bastante poco, creo que ya no siento lo mismo.-dije sin atreverme a terminar.

- Tienes gazón pego cgeo que podemos haceg algo paga cambiag eso.-dice dándole esperanza a la relación.

- Claude lo lamento pero ya no siento lo mismo, creo que te veo más como un amigo.-digo en un intento de que entienda lo que quiero decirle.

- Compgendo ¿Pgefieges que tegminemos?- dice mirándome con tristeza, mi determinación flaquea pero te recuerdo y me doy fuerzas.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor pero quiero que sigamos tratándonos bien, esto no significa que rompamos completamente el lazo que nos une.-digo para no dañarlo demasiado.

- Si no vamos a seg pageja pgefiego que mantengamos las distancias dugante un tiempo, es mejog que no nos veamos.-dice y entiendo.

- Bueno, si así lo prefieres no voy a negarme, quizás tengas razón y sea lo mejor.-digo poniéndome de pie pero me interrumpe.

- ¿Por qué haces esto luego de que Potteg dugmiega en tu casa?-pregunta y lo miro sorprendida.

- No tiene nada que ver con la decisión que he tomado, Harry no tiene influencia en este tipo de decisiones personales.-digo con convicción para que me crea aunque todo sea una mentira.

- Siempge accedes a todo lo que él te pide…-dice al parecer sin terminar la frase.

- Es porque somos amigos hace mucho tiempo y lo quiero.-digo y al parecer he dicho algo que no le agradó.

- ¿Estás enamogada de él vegdad?-hace la pregunta que me delataría pero intento responder lo más neutral posible para que no note mi nerviosismo.

- No, Harry no es nada más que mi mejor amigo.-digo y al parecer no lo entiende.

- ¿Te acostaste con él vegdad?- dice más alterado que antes.

- No, como puedes pensar eso.-digo defendiéndome tan alterada con él.

- ¿Crees que soy imbécil?-me dice muy enojado, nunca pensé que reaccionaría así.

- No, Claude te juro que no miento, Harry no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con todo esto.-digo tomando mis cosas porque temo en que terminará esta discusión.

- Vete de aquí, ahora.-me dice indicando la puerta.

- Claude no quería que las cosas terminaran así, lo siento.-le digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

- Yo también lo siento Hegmione, pero ya es así, Adiós.-dice mientras cierra la puerta.

Ya es de noche, salgo del edificio con un sentimiento de tristeza muy fuerte en mi interior, quizás a Claude lo quería más de lo que pensaba, acabo de terminar una buena relación para arriesgarme a recibir nada. Tal vez este cometiendo un error pero si no lo hago nunca sabré si me quieres.

Camino por Londres sin rumbo fijo, chocó con la gente por lo distraída que voy, un automóvil me sigue mientras camino sin poner atención a los ruidos del ambiente hasta que escucho mi nombre.

- Herms, Herms.-dice una voz varonil y me volteo a ver.

- Herms.-dice el hombre que conduce el auto, ese hombre eres tú.

- Harry.-digo al darme cuenta de que eres tú.

- Sube al auto.-me dice y obedezco, necesito alguien con quien hablar.

- ¿Herms qué sucede? Ibas chocando con la gente ¿Estás bien?-preguntas cuando me siento a tu lado.

- No estoy de lo mejor pero prefiero hablar en otro lugar.-digo hundiéndome en el asiento.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi departamento?- preguntas y yo sólo asiento.

No preguntas nada más en todo el trayecto y cuando llegamos te apresuras a abrirme la puerta, me tomas del brazo hasta que llegamos a tu puerta, abres y me dejas entrar. Dejo mi abrigo en el perchero y me dirijo a la sala para sentarme.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Yo voy a tomar una cerveza.-dices a punto de entrar en la cocina luego de sacarte el abrigo.

- Lo mismo que tú.-respondo nerviosa porque se me ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de decirte la verdad.

Rápidamente vuelves de la cocina con varias botellas y me entregas una antes de sentarte a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasó Herms? Tranquila no bebas tan rápido.-preguntas mientras bebo casi hasta la mitad de la botella.

- Terminé con Claude.-es lo único que logro responder.

- ¿Por qué?-cuestionas mientras sigo bebiendo.

Te explico lo que sucedió en el departamento de Claude, mientras seguimos bebiendo, ya me empecé a sentir un poco mareada debido a las más de tres cervezas que llevo.

-¿Te hizo daño?-preguntaste en cuanto termine el relato.

- No, pero se alteró bastante.-te respondí.

- ¿Por qué estabas tan distraída mientras caminabas en la calle?- preguntaste.

- Creo que me afectó bastante, pensé que al hacerlo me aliviaría pero también sentí que estaba perdiendo algo importante, quizás lo quería más de lo que me imaginé.-respondí para luego terminar mi cuarta cerveza, ya estaba bastante mareada pero seguía triste, tú llevabas más de cinco o seis botellas.

- ¿Terminaste con él por lo de ese hombre?-preguntas con las voz diferente, estás ebrio, pero no dudo en responder.

- Sí, me di cuenta que no podía seguir engañándome y debí terminar la relación, la presión era demasiada.- me abrazas, estoy suficientemente ebria para abrazarte sin miedo y besarte el cuello.

Al parecer no te ha molestado porque también estás ebrio y no has asimilado que soy yo la que lo hace. Me acaricias la espalda mientras yo sigo dándote pequeños besos en el cuello.

Te alejas un poco, rompiendo en parte el abrazo, me aterra que me rechaces en un momento como este, pero me equivoco porque sólo lo haces para tomarme el rostro y acercarte lentamente a mis labios, me besas con pasión, siento tus suaves labios contra los míos y sabor amargo que tienen nuestras bocas por la bebida fermentada que estábamos bebiendo, pronto siento tu lengua en mis labios, buscas abrirte paso en mi boca, lo logras y te encuentras con mi lengua, tanto la tuya como la mía juegan mientras dura el beso apasionado. Lo terminamos y empiezas a besar el cuello mientras me desabrochas la blusa que llevo, no me niego a ninguna caricia, me han quitado la blusa y me comienzas a quitar el pantalón que tengo puesto mientras yo desabrocho tu camisa, seguimos besándonos en todo momento.

Una voz en mi cabeza me dice que esto no está bien pero la ignoro, estoy demasiado ebria para reaccionar, tú también estás suficientemente ebrio para ignorar que soy tu mejor amiga. Al poco rato estamos en ropa interior, nos besamos en cada centímetro de piel que vemos sin dejar de acariciarnos, buscas el broche de mi brasier mientras yo beso tu cuello y acario tu fuerte pecho, hace ya un rato sentí lo excitado que estás y eso sólo logra que mi entusiasmo aumente, lo encuentras y me quitas la ropa interior que cubre mis senos entonces te apoderas de ellos con tus manos, dejo escapar un gemido de placer. Luego llevas a tu boca uno de mis senos y eso eriza mi piel, tu lengua juega con mi sensible pezón, siento como lo tomas con tus dientes para morderlo suavemente, eso me lleva al éxtasis, pronto lo dejas y con un pequeño gruñido protesto ya que disfrutaba del contacto, me tomas por la cintura y te pones de pie conmigo, me llevas a tu habitación entre torpes pasos porque te beso con pasión. Al dejarme en tu cama me quitas lo que queda de mi ropa interior, yo estoy en éxtasis, no asimilo la gravedad de la situación y me limito a seguir mi instinto entonces te quito la última prenda que llevas para descubrir tu virilidad que clama por fundirse en mí.

Por primera vez en todo este confuso escenario me miras a los ojos, de alguna manera mi mirada te dice que continúes y así haces, me penetras lentamente con un poco de torpeza por lo ebrios que estamos, siento como entras en mi templo, me embargas por completo poco a poco, entonces siento un dolor intenso pero que no dura demasiado, lo olvido rápidamente. No sé si notaste que era virgen pero tampoco es un impedimento para seguir, ahora una oleada de placer tras otra me invaden mientras sales y entras de mí, te amo eso es lo único que atraviesa mi mente en ese momento pero estoy tan sumida en tus caricias que no logro articularlo. El ejercicio cada vez se transforma en algo más intenso, te beso, te acaricio y tú masajeas con fervor mis senos pero sin hacer daño, sigo besándote mientras creo que cambiaremos de posición pero todo se interrumpe para mí, has terminado sin que yo logre llegar al clímax, sales lentamente de mí, me llenas de desconcierto y en ese momento entiendo lo que he hecho, no he hecho el amor contigo, sólo tuvimos sexo.

Te recuestas a mi lado, estoy en shock además de mi ebriedad por lo que no logro incorporarme como pienso en hacer, entonces busco las sábanas para cubrir mi desnudez y me invade el sueño, poco a poco olvido lo que acabo de asimilar, me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, tú también duermes dándome la espalda.

_Escribir esto me ha costado, tanto por los vagos recuerdos como porque llena mis ojos de saladas lágrimas que caen por mi rostro y que incluso han manchado el papel corriendo un poco la tinta, pero para sanar mi dolor he decido escribirlo, sé que esas lágrimas sacan el veneno de mi cuerpo._

Me despierto, tú aún duermes cuando miro a mi lado, veo el reloj de tu mesa de noche y dice que son las diez de la mañana. Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, me siento en la cama poniendo mis pies en el suelo, comienzo a recordar lo ocurrido y me invade el miedo de perderte, no quiero que me veas allí semidesnuda, acabo de entender nuevamente que he tenido sexo contigo, sé que todo ha cambiado, odio la cerveza, odio mis impulsos, pero no puedo odiarte por lo que hemos hecho aunque sí me desconcierta demasiado que tú tampoco hayas reaccionado.

Busco mi ropa en tu habitación y sólo encuentro una prenda, durante mi búsqueda veo en las sábanas una pequeña mancha de sangre, evidencia de nuestro encuentro y de mi virginidad que se pierden entre los recuerdos confusos y el olor a alcohol que llega a mi mente, me voy a la sala cuando recuerdo que la mayoría de mis prendas deben estar allá, llego a dicho lugar y termino de vestirme, quiero irme sin que despiertes no sería capaz de mirarte a la cara luego de lo que pasó.

Busco papel y lápiz para escribirte una nota pero no sé que poner en ella, que puedo escribirte en un momento como este, decirte que lo siento, no lo creo, sería como que asumiera que fue un error mío cuando no sé lo que sientes al respecto, decido no escribirte nada, tomo mi bolso y mi abrigo.

Abro la puerta para irme y escucho que vienes a la sala, salgo rápidamente para no verte, he comenzado a desesperarme, voy a la escalera y bajo lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas, no puedo aparecerme vives en un barrio muggle al igual que yo, escucho mi nombre dos pisos arriba y decido olvidar que puede verme un muggle, me desaparezco y llego a un callejón cercano a mi edificio, me apresuro en llegar a mi departamento, entro y pongo todos los hechizos protectores que conozco para que no te aparezcas acá, me voy a mi habitación y finalmente rompo en llanto, me siento sucia, me entregué a ti como una cualquiera.

Me voy al baño, me saco la ropa y me meto en la ducha, abro el agua caliente y la fría para templarla, sólo me quedo bajo el chorro de agua, mientras sigo llorando.

No sé cuanto he estado llorando bajo el agua, cierro las llaves y salgo de la ducha, me envuelvo en una toalla, salgo del baño, me pongo ropas ligeras y me acuesto.

Ya me he calmado pero no puedo olvidar lo que ocurrió.

Pase todo el fin de semana encerrada, ha sonado el teléfono cientos de veces y sé que eres tú, has dejado varios mensajes pero no los he revisado. El domingo en la mañana tocaron a la puerta, creo que eres tú por lo desesperado del golpeteo, pienso en abrir pero me arrepiento, sólo veo por ojo de la puerta, mi sospecha está confirmada y voy a mi habitación, al rato te vas, eso me deja un poco más tranquila.

Ya en la noche del día domingo decido revisar los mensajes:

"Primer mensaje: Herms, necesitamos hablar, llámame"

"Segundo mensaje: Herms, por favor contesta necesitamos hablar de lo que pasó, llámame"

"Tercer mensaje: Herms, anda contesta debes estar allí, de verdad que necesitamos hablar, contesta o llámame"

"Cuarto mensaje: Hermione por favor contéstame, necesitamos hablar de lo que paso, no podrás evitarme para siempre, quiero aclarar esto, llámame"

"Quinto mensaje¡Por Merlín Hermione Granger! Contéstame, sé que estás ahí, levanta el teléfono, no quiero que esto quede así, tenemos que hablar, anda Herms necesitamos hablar de todo lo que sucedió, Hermione me estoy desesperando, llámame"

"Sexto mensaje: Por favor Hermione contéstame, quiero hablar del asunto, por favor devuélveme el llamado, Herms no sé que decirte por lo que pasó pero creo que deberíamos hablar, me queda claro que no es simple porque si no me hubieses abierto la puerta pero sé que estás allí, hable con nuestro amigos y los tuyos, incluido Claude pero no te ha visto nadie. Necesito hablar contigo Hermione, llámame"

No quise seguir escuchando los mensajes, preferí ir a dormir, mañana debo ir a trabajar y puede que te vea allí, pero no quiero hablar, se me partiría el alma verte luego de haber tenido sexo contigo, todo cambió.

El día lunes me levanto, a mi pesar debo ir a trabajar.

Llego a la oficina, veo en mi escritorio una montaña de informes, me pongo a trabajar tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido y concentrarme en lo que hago, llevo horas leyendo estos informes y por fin termino, los firmo y me pongo de pie para llevarlos a su destino. Salgo de la oficina nerviosa sabiendo que tendré que pasar por enfrente de la tuya, me mentalizo para pasar rauda sin mirar al interior, llego al pasillo, tomo aire y continuo caminando. Paso frente a tu oficina, la puerta esta abierta y estás con alguien porque escucho la conversación al pasar, escucho que interrumpes tu conversación para salir de tu oficina y apresuro el paso porque sé que no seré capaz de mirarte a cara, aún no puedo. Siento pasos apresurados y torpes junto con mi nombre pero no me volteo, no quiero verte. Ya que no respondo te pones frente a mí, me detengo sin mirarte a los ojos.

- Herms, tenemos que hablar.-dices jadeando porque te he hecho correr.

- Ahora no Harry, tengo que entregar estos informes.-digo secamente e intento seguir caminando.

- Te acompaño.-dices para no dejarme ir sola.

- No es necesario, seguro tienes cosas que hacer, además tengo una reunión en unos minutos más.-digo tratando a toda costa de evitar la conversación que tenemos pendiente.

- No podrás evitarme para siempre, no quiero perderte.-dices y sé que si no me voy en ese mismo instante me pondré a llorar.

- Luego hablamos.-digo con la voz que casi se me quiebra abriéndome paso para ir a mi destino.

- Te esperaré en tu oficina.-dices y me pongo nerviosa de sólo imaginar que no podré evadir la conversación.

No respondo y apresuro el paso, entrego los informes y desgraciadamente debo volver a mi oficina para buscar unas carpetas que debo llevar para la reunión. Camino lentamente porque no quiero llegar, no sé que decirte, pero más temor tengo por lo que tú puedas decirme, lo más probable es que me digas que lo sientes y que quieres que volvamos a ser amigos, que olvidemos lo ocurrido. Entre esas divagaciones llego a mi oficina, estás sentado en mi silla del escritorio y en cuanto abro la puerta te pones de pie, te apoyas en el escritorio y me miras con una expresión que nunca antes vi en tu rostro, entre vergüenza, pena, temor y arrepentimiento.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

No sé si les gustó todo lo que pasó pero es realmente necesario para la historia. Ojalá no se enojen.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y en especial quiero que me digan que le dirá Harry a Herms, en un **REVIEW**.

Eso, nos leemos la otra semana en el cap 5, titulado 'Me Duele Amarte' y con la canción 'Don't speak' de 'No Doubt'. Para que la descarguen antes ).

Bye,

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**


	5. Me Duele Amarte

**12 de Marzo del 2008**

**By**

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de Autora:**

Aquí les presento el capítulo cinco de la serie 'Tú, Yo... Nosotros', de verdad que espero este capítulo les guste.

Bueno, el colegio estuvo bastante bien hoy fuera de que tuve Ed. Física o Gimnasia (digamos que no me agrada mucho), primero tuve laboratorio de Biología con el respetable y honorable profesor Muñoz, luego tuve Lenguaje y me entragaron la prueba de Diagnóstico (Son pruebas para medir si tenemos los conocimientos necesarios para lo que debemos ver el resto del año) y consigué la mejor calificación de por lo menos 2 planes (Biólgo I [mi plan y II...algo así como cursos o clases pero otro día les explico que son especificamente), un 90 porciento. Me sorprendió pero debo estar satisfecha por eso. Luego deporte...omitamos eso. Finalmente Historia, desgraciadamente me cambiaron a mi profesor favorito por un tipo que tengo la sospecha le gustan las alumnas, pero en sí la clase de historia siempre me ha gustado y más aún desde que tenía clases con César Abarca, mi querido profesor del año pasado. Una lástima no seguir con él, aunque algunas personas consideraran sospechoso que me llevara tan bien con el profesor y tuviera promedio perfecto en esa clase, xD. Son solo coincidencias. Aunque mis amigas digan que él me tenía ganas, yo creo que nos llevabamos bien y a mi se me daba la clase.

Ya creo que se me alargó mucho la primera nota, los dejo con el cap y la canción recomendada, que ya había avisado la semana pasa cual era.

* * *

**5.-Me duele amarte**

**Canción recomendada: Don't Speak de No Doubt (Creo que encaja muy bien con los sentimientos de Herms en el principio de este cap, espero les guste mi elección)**

Esa sola mirada me atraviesa para destrozarme, sé que no me amas y que crees que fue un error. Cierro la puerta, camino lentamente para acercarme a ti, un miedo horrible atraviesa cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me siento en la silla tras mi escritorio que ocupabas, te miro y dices:

- ¿Podemos hablar?- sigues mirándome con la misma expresión.

- No tengo mucho tiempo.-respondo con la verdad pero no es eso lo único que me motiva a terminar lo antes posible esa conversación.

- Está bien, bueno... no sé bien que decirte respecto a lo que pasó el viernes, sé que estábamos ebrios pero aún así no debió ocurrir, me dejé llevar y no sé, me siento mal.-dices y sé lo que dirás luego, que fue un error.

- Estábamos ebrios, yo también me dejé llevar, fue mi culpa.-digo porque sé que yo fui la que empezó, tú sólo respondiste a mi primer paso.

- Creo que en ese sentido los dos tenemos la culpa, pero no quiero perderte Herms, me preocupa que las cosas cambien.-dices acomplejado.

- Ya cambiaron, debimos detenernos en el momento antes de cruzar la línea de la amistad.-digo sin mirarte.

- Pero hagamos como que no ocurrió nada, podemos seguir siendo amigos, olvidemos este error en nuestra amistad.-dices y se me parte el alma, no puedo creer que me digas algo así, me desespero.

- ¡¿Error¿Así le llamas?, Harry yo era virgen, no puedo olvidar que perdí mi virginidad con mi mejor amigo tan fácilmente.- digo conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazan con caer por mi rostro un tanto acalorado por mi exasperación.

- Sé que no es tan simple, pero podemos intentar volver a ser amigos.-dices y veo en tus ojos temor, temor por como estoy reaccionando pero no me controlo.

- ¡¿Quieres que volvamos a ser amigos¡¿Luego de lo que pasó¡Harry yo no soy una más de las mujeres que ocuparon tu cama, era tu mejor amiga!-respondo con dolor.

- Y lo sigues siendo.-respondes y cae mi primera lágrima al saber que no me amas.

- No puedo seguir siéndolo, no después de lo que pasó.-digo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Porque?- preguntas mirándome con más temor que antes.

- No puedo pretender que todo sigue igual, no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga porque jamás volveré a sentirme así después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, me haría daño.-digo mientras otras demostraciones de dolor y desesperación siguen a la primera en caer por mi rostro.

- Hermione no quiero perder tu amistad, eso me destrozaría, perdóname por no haberme detenido cuando debí, no dejes de ser mi amiga, eres la única que siempre ha estado aquí para apoyarme.-dices y el corazón se me cae a pedacitos, podría hacerte caso pero sería no tenerme amor propio, sería seguir torturándome y no quiero seguir así.

- No puedo Harry, por ti he hecho muchas cosas pero seguir siendo tu amiga sería masoquismo y no tener autoestima.-digo mientras sigo llorando, te acercas para acariciarme el rostro pero aparto tu mano porque tu sólo contacto me hace daño.

- Herms ¿Qué hice para que termináramos así?-preguntas angustiado porque estoy dando fin a una hermosa amistad manchada por una noche en que olvidamos que éramos amigos y en la que yo sólo pensé que te amaba.

- Tú nada, yo soy la culpable.-respondo sabiendo que tendré que decirte la verdad.

- ¿Porqué serías tú la culpable de todo esto?-preguntas intrigado tratando de acercarte a mí.

- Porque me enamoré de ti.-respondo dejando de mirarte y dejando de lado mis miedos para sumirme en la depresión total al saber que te he perdido para siempre.

- ¿De que hablas Herms?-preguntas alarmado.

- Me enamoré de ti hace muchos años, la noche del viernes no me detuve porque te amo y mi sueño era hacer el amor contigo, tú eres ese hombre del que te hablé, por ti esperé pensando entregarte mi virginidad pero no en las circunstancias en que ocurrió, no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga sabiendo que no me quieres y que no me tomarás en serio porque pasé a ser una más de tus compañeras de cama.-digo mientras siento que mi alma deja el cuerpo para quedarme vacía.

-Yo... no sé que decirte.-dices desorientado, ese era el momento para que me dijeras que también me amas pero no lo haz hecho, eso confirma mis sospechas.

- Vete, por favor, déjame sola.-digo mientras me entierro en el asiento para seguir llorando, demoras en reaccionar pero finalmente sales de mi oficina.

_Quizás ese fue el peor momento de mi vida, saber que no me amabas y que finalmente había perdido para siempre a mi mejor amigo._

Estoy destrozada no sé como iré a la reunión que tengo en cinco minutos. Pero me armo de valor y voy, me notan diferente, pero intento estar lo más normal posible. Necesitan a alguien que vaya de encargado de la oficina Inglesa de relaciones exteriores en España. Justo lo que necesito para olvidarme de todo este asunto, así que me ofrezco y aceptan con gusto, el trabajo dura alrededor de seis meses, debo irme lo antes posible.

Así hago, en menos de una semana estoy trasladando todos mis muebles al departamento que he rentado en Madrid y empezaré a trabajar el lunes que sigue, he estado muy deprimida.

No me has llamado, no has intentado arreglar nada, eso significa que no te arrepientes de como terminó todo.

He decido sacarte de mi vida, si me llamas no contestaré, quiero olvidarme de ti para siempre.

Ya llevo dos semanas trabajando en España, poco a poco olvido lo ocurrido, más bien no es olvidarlo es dejarlo en segundo plano, pero todavía seguía presente.

Estoy tan sumida en mi trabajo y en olvidarte, hacer cosas para mantenerme ocupada que no me preocupo por detalles.

Una mañana ya de la cuarta semana de mi estadía en España llego a la oficina sin tomar desayuno porque no tengo hambre, me traen un café y mi estomago me traiciona, sólo el olor del grano me hace correr al baño, sin entender vomito.

Pasan un par de días, sigo con nauseas y vómitos, no encuentro explicación.

Típico de mí, comienzo a analizar las posibilidades de estar enferma, pienso en si he comido algo en mal estado, no es así, barajo una infinidad de posibles enfermedades hasta que llego a una conclusión que sería desastrosa para mi estado emocional.

Estuve tan preocupada por mi trabajo y tratando de olvidarte que no me había dado cuenta que tengo un retraso de más de dos semanas, algo sin precedentes. Generalmente tengo retrasos pero no de más de cuatro o cinco días. Un miedo me invade, comienzo a hacer cálculos y para mi desgracia, los números y fechas no mienten, no recuerdo que usáramos algo para protegernos, no uso ningún tipo de anticonceptivo porque no era activa sexualmente y para mi desgracia eran mis días fértiles. Es más que probable que esté embarazada.

Decido buscar entre mis libros la forma de saber si estoy o no en cinta, me demoro en encontrar el hechizo, dudo durante un minuto completo antes de pronunciar las palabras que revelarán mi estado.

Según el libro si la luz que envolverá mi vientre se vuelve azul estoy embarazada y si se vuelve roja no lo estoy.

Apunto lentamente y con miedo hacia mi vientre, pronuncio las palabras y cierro los ojos, me armo de valor y los vuelvo abrir para ver que la luz blanca que envolvía mi vientre lentamente se torna azul.

No puedo creerlo, repito el hechizo y obtengo el mismo resultado, vuelvo hacerlo y lo único que consigo es confirmar mis sospechas.

Estoy en shock, he colapsado, como decirte que estoy embarazada, se suponía que debía olvidarte y ahora tendré alguien que me recordará a cada segundo del resto de mi vida que me acosté con mi mejor amigo y que cuando te dije que te amaba, no fuiste capaz de decirme absolutamente nada.

Tengo miedo, no puedo decirte esto cuando con suerte puede que te vuelva a ver cuando termine mi trabajo aquí en Madrid. Mi problema es que no podré ocultar el embarazo por mucho tiempo, debo informar a mis superiores y en algún momento te enterarás.

No tengo porque decirte que eres el padre, puedo decir que es de un español con el que salí y no volví a verlo, con eso evito tenerte nuevamente en mi vida y me ahorro explicaciones.

Soy perfectamente madura y autosuficiente como para criar sola a un niño o niña.

Aún así debo confesarle todo esto a alguien, quien mejor que mi madre. La llamo por teléfono.

- Aló, mamá.

- Hola Herms ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta mi madre al contestar.

- No muy bien, tengo algo que contarte.-le digo respirando profundamente para decirle.

- ¿Qué pasó?-pregunta preocupada por mi tono, tendré que contarle todo lo que pasó.

- Estoy embarazada.-respondo secamente y ahora tendré que decirle que tú eres el padre.

- ¿Pero cómo, Herms tú no eras virgen?-preguntó muy sorprendida mi madre.

- Es obvio que ya no lo soy, madre.-respondo con pesadez porque me molesta la forma en que lo preguntó.

- Sí, lo siento ¿Estás saliendo con alguien o es de Claude?- pregunta un poco más calmada.

- No es de Claude, ni estoy saliendo con alguien.-respondo a mi pesar.

- ¿Entonces de quién es el bebé?-dice alarmada nuevamente.

- Ese es el problema mamá, no es de cualquier persona.-respondo y no me atrevo a continuar.

- ¿Ron, tu jefe, algún compañero de trabajo?-pregunta rápidamente y me apresuro a contestar.

- No, con Ron no me acostaría y no es nadie de mi trabajo, menos mi jefe, mamá como puedes pensar eso.-respondo indignada.

- ¿Entonces serías tan amable de decirme de una vez quien es el padre de tu bebé?- pregunta a punto de perder la paciencia por mi demora en contestar la simple pregunta.

- Harry.-respondo secamente y con miedo.

- ¿Harry Potter?-pregunta incrédula mi madre.

- Sí, mamá y no se lo diré.- respondo seria.

- Espera un momento, primero explícame como paso todo eso y luego me dices porque no le dirás.-dice mi madre suavemente para que me calme y le explique con detalle lo ocurrido. Tomo aire y comienzo a relatarle todo lo que pasó hace poco más de un mes, desde mi ruptura con Claude hasta el día que descubrí que estaba embarazada.

- Hermione, de todas maneras él tiene derecho a saber que será padre, no puedes negarle eso.-me dice luego de terminar mi relato y me pone en aprietos.

- Mamá ¿No entiendes?, él no me quiere y decirle que estoy embarazada no es fácil, me moriría si tuviera que verlo cerca de mí el resto de mi vida sabiendo lo que pasó entre nosotros y que le dije que lo amaba y no fue capaz ni siquiera de retenerme como su amiga, que era lo que quería mantener antes de que le abriera mi corazón.- respondo desesperada, casi rompiendo en llanto.

- Calma, Herms ¿Y qué vas hacer, criar a tu hijo sola mientras Harry sigue su vida y forma otra familia sin saber que tu hijo es suyo?- dice casi irónicamente, sé que tiene razón pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirte toda la verdad.

- Mamá no compliques más las cosas, por ahora no se lo diré, cuando vuelva a Londres veré si se lo digo.- le respondo un tanto enojada por las preguntas que me plantea.

- Para cuando vuelvas tu embarazo será más que evidente.-dice para seguir intentando convencerme de decirte la verdad.

- Lo sé, para cuando vuelva tendré seis meses, pero Harry no tiene porque saber que estoy embarazada de él, simplemente puede ser de alguna pareja que tuve aquí en España.-le digo mi plan a mi madre.

- Es tu vida Hermione puedes hacer lo que estimes conveniente pero no me puedes negar darte consejos sobre lo que creo que deberías hacer, sigo creyendo que Harry tiene todo el derecho saber que ese niño o niña es suyo.- dice pero aunque sé que tiene razón seguiré con mi plan.

- Lo pensaré, pero creo que lo que haré es lo mejor por ahora.-le respondo más calmada.

- Bien, espero que hagas lo correcto.-me dice en forma de advertencia de lo que puede pasar si sigo con mi plan.

- Me tengo que ir, madre por favor ni una sola palabra a Harry y no le digas a papá aún, puede que asesine a Harry.-digo suplicando por discreción.

- Está bien no diré una palabra a nadie.-dice aceptando mi trato.

- Adiós, te quiero.-digo despidiéndome.

- Yo también te quiero hija, cuídate mucho y piensa en lo que te dije.-dijo y allí terminó la conversación porque no quise seguir escuchando su propuesta nuevamente.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, ya tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, todo ha estado muy bien y el embarazo ha avanzado positivamente, según el medimago en la siguiente consulta podré saber si es niña o niño ya que no existen hechizos para saber eso y debe hacerse por el método muggle de ultrasonido.

En mi trabajo nadie pregunta por el padre porque al parecer nadie le interesa meterse en mi vida, me alivia no tener que dar explicaciones y no recibir visitas de gente de Londres más allá de un par que no han preguntado nada sobre mi estado y no te conocen por lo que no hablarán contigo.

Recibí un par de llamadas tuyas pero no las contesté, también he recibido cartas tuyas pero no las he abierto, no quiero torturarme.

Estoy a punto de cumplir cinco meses de estadía en España y también de embarazo, me piden ir hacer un informe oral a Londres, debo viajar.

Existe la posibilidad de que me encuentre contigo, pero prefiero no pensar en ello.

Cuando llego a Londres me dirijo de inmediato al ministerio de magia, subo al ascensor y este se detiene en la segunda planta donde está el departamento de Aurores, me pongo nerviosa de sólo pensar que puedas subir, pero me alivia un poco ver que sólo sube Luna Lovegood.

- Hermione, que gusto verte de nuevo.-me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y repara en mi vientre.

- El gusto es mío Luna.- le respondo mientras admira mi vientre de cinco meses.

- España te ha hecho bien, vuelves hasta con un bebé.-comenta mientras el ascensor sigue subiendo.

- No lo planee pero estoy feliz.-respondo ocultando mi nerviosismo al estar rodeada de gente que te conoce y seguro te dirán sobre mi estado.

- ¿Alguna conquista hispana que te dejó un regalo?- pregunta Luna con una sonrisa que respondo de igual manera.

- Sí, así podría decirse.-le respondo tratando de evitar nombrar que tan avanzado es mi embarazo. Para mi alivio el ascensor llega a mi destino, la quinta planta, el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

- Adiós Luna, mándale saludos a Ron de mi parte, no creo que lo vea hasta que vuelva dentro de un mes.-digo mientras salgo del ascensor.

- Adiós, no te preocupes yo le digo.-se despide con una sonrisa.

Llego a la oficina y doy mi informe impecablemente, mis superiores están satisfechos con mi trabajo y me informan que en cuanto vuelva a Londres seré la nueva encargada de la oficina principal de relaciones exteriores, me dicen que no me preocupe por mi embarazo que luego de tener el bebé no habrá problemas con que retome el puesto.

Salgo satisfecha y feliz de la reunión, me dirijo nuevamente al ascensor, gracias a Merlín y Circe no se detuvo hasta llegar a mi destino. Me dirijo a una de las chimeneas para volver a España pero en el camino te veo a lo lejos, para mi desgracia hacemos contacto visual y al verme interrumpes tu conversación con el ministro de magia para correr en mi dirección. Apresuro el paso porque sé que me interrogarás sobre el embarazo y no estoy preparada para decírtelo aún. En tu trayecto hacia mí reparaste en mi vientre, caminas más lentamente al descubrirlo pero aún así me alcanzas.

- Herms, que gusto volver a verte.-dices un tanto agitado.

- Hola, parece que dejaste al ministro hablando solo.-digo para recordarte en que estabas anteriormente.

- Eso no importa ahora, no has contestado ni mis llamadas ni mis cartas ¿Sucede algo?-preguntas mirándome a los ojos.

- No he tenido tiempo ni para abrirlas, lo siento, quizás las lea ahora que vuelva a España, de hecho debo irme.-respondo rápidamente para evitarte e intentar irme.

- Ya no importa, no servirá de nada que las leas.-respondes un poco ausente y apenado.

- Las leeré de todas formas un día que tenga tiempo.-te respondo auque no quiera leerlas.

- ¿Formaste familia ya?-preguntas mirando mi vientre.

- Sí, así podría decirse, Harry lo siento tengo que irme, cuando vuelva podemos hablar, será dentro de un mes.-respondo nerviosa y lo último lo digo más para mí que para ti.

- Está bien.-dices mientras me miras con tristeza cuando entro en la chimenea para irme.

Jamás olvidaré esa mirada, me transmitió tantos sentimientos agolpados, felicidad pero que se veía opacada por una gran tristeza, arrepentimiento pero sobre todo me mirabas como si no quisieras dejar de hacerlo pero algo te obligaba a dejarme ir.

Al día siguiente tenía la cita con el medimago para saber el sexo de mi bebé, luego del trabajo llegué al hospital ansiosa por saber como iba el embarazo.

Para mi tranquilidad a mis 21 semanas de embarazo, todo estaba como debía estar y nuestra hija, sí es una niña, crecía normalmente dentro de mi útero.

Ese mes estuve de mejor humor que el resto de mi estadía en España, me dediqué a buscar un departamento más grande en Londres para que nuestra hija pueda tener su propia habitación en donde yo viva. Logré conseguir un departamento de buen tamaño con dos habitaciones cerca del Ministerio de Magia, en un barrio muggle.

He comenzado a comprar ropa para la bebé pero la gran mayoría de cosas para ella prefiero comprarlas en Londres para mi comodidad, como la cuna y el coche.

Pronto llega la fecha de volver a Londres, pido ayuda un compañero de trabajo para empacar mis cosas una semana antes de mi partida, con ayuda de la magia llego a la casa de mis padres que me ayudarán a acomodar mis muebles y el resto de mis cosas en el nuevo departamento durante la semana que me han dado para trasladarme.

En una de las tardes en que en que desempaco cosas me encuentro con tus cartas y decido abrirlas.

Me siento en el sofá donde alguna vez hablamos sobre que te amaba sin decirte que era tú.

Tomo la primera carta, según la fecha, y la abro con delicadeza.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Primero que todo ya que no has contestado mis llamadas me decidí a escribirte, espero leas la carta antes de botarla._

_Sé que todo ha cambiado radicalmente y lamento profundamente que nuestra amistad se viera afectada._

_El último día que hablé contigo me confesaste algo de gran importancia, en el momento no fui capaz de reaccionar ante lo que había escuchado. Estaba demasiado desorientado entre haber perdido tu amistad de un momento a otro y tu confesión._

_Luego de salir de tu oficina no he vuelto a verte, supe que te fuiste a España y entiendo que no quieras volver a verme, fui poco delicado cuando tome con tan poca importancia lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, me costó asimilar que habías sido tú con la que había tenido sexo y no una de mis "amigas" como sueles llamarlas, adicional a que eras virgen y finalmente me abriste tu corazón._

_Lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos, porque tú más que nadie mereces a alguien que te ame y cuide siempre. A estas alturas quizás hasta me odies, pero te puedo decir que sigues teniendo un lugar más que especial en mi corazón._

_Siempre seré tu amigo,_

_Harry Potter"_

Terminé de leer esa carta y me aterraba abrir las siguientes así que las dejé, no podía imaginarme que más podrías decirme además que no me correspondías.

_Eso terminó por destrozar mi corazón, definitivamente no te quería en mi vida nunca más.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**

Espero no me maten por lo que he hecho pero prometo compensarlo.

Ah, un aviso...xD... si alguien tuviera algun examen o prueba sobre 'Hamlet' de 'Shakespeare', si es tan amable de enviarmelo por correo antes de fin de mes, porque tengo que leer ese libro y me gustaría tener alguna ayuda porque tengo el presentimiento de que no me irá muy bien en esa prueba, jejeje. Si no tiene alguna prueba me sirven análisis de personajes y ese tipo de cosas también, jajaja. Sé que no debería pedir esto pero la que tendrá que dar la prueba soy yo y aseguro que siempre leo los libros, no soy de las que busca resumenes.

Mi correo está en el profile pero se los dejo de todas maneras: slytherin (guión bajo) hbp (arroba) hotmail . com

Bueno gracias por leer y dejar **REVIEW**, y de antemano gracias al que pueda darme una ayuda.

Me despido hasta la próxima semana.

**Varelia Ashtray Girl** (Alumna del Tercero Medio 'C', Plan Biólogo I (Damas), Academia Iquique; Iquique, Chile)

PD: Soy del plan Biólogo pero confieso que soy una Humanista encubierta.


	6. Sinceridad

**19 de Marzo del 2008**

**By**

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno aquí el cap 6.

No tengo mucho que decir, más allá que hoy fue un día intenso en muchos sentidos.

Este cap va dedicado a mi amiga Valentina Mery (**Ecchi-San**). Tú sabes, Vale, lo siento y espero que estés bien, tú eres fuerte y recuerda que el perro "maricón" que te movía la cola te quería y tú a él.

También le dedico el cap al Druli porque se lo merece.

Eso, espero les guste el cap y la canción,en especial a la Vale.

**6.- Sinceridad**

**Canción recomendada: The Reason de Hoobastank. (Creo es la canción más indicada para este cap, piensen que va de Harry a Hermione, se darán cuenta en que momento va la canción)**

Ya estaba completamente instalada en mi nuevo departamento, entonces llegó mi primer día de trabajo como jefa de la oficina central de relaciones exteriores de Londres. 

Llegué temprano al ministerio con la intención de comenzar a trabajar de inmediato, así hice y el día se pasó volando. 

Eran cerca de la cinco de la tarde cuando me dirigía al ascensor y viene mi secretaria para decirme que un Auror ha pedido una reunión urgente conmigo. Intento pensar que no serás tú porque ella habría mencionado que es Harry Potter quien ha pedido hablar conmigo, entonces intento calmarme pero hasta la bebé está intranquila.

Me siento en mi oficina a esperar los cinco minutos que faltan para la reunión, entonces en menos de dos tocan la puerta, le pido entrar a la persona y abre la puerta, para mi desgracia me he equivocado y eres tú el que ha pedido hablar conmigo.

- Harry, creí que sería otra persona.-digo mientras tomas asiento frente a mí tras el escritorio que nos separa.

- Supongo que sabrás que no vengo hablar de trabajo.-dices pero me hago la sorprendida.

- Ah, pues yo pensé que el departamento de Aurors quería coordinar alguna misión.-respondí intentando mantenerme íntegra.

- No, pedí la reunión porque sabía que sería difícil hablar contigo fuera del ministerio.-respondiste con algo que es absolutamente cierto porque te habría evitado.

- Tú dirás.- dije mientras me ponía de pie apoyando mis manos en escritorio, me dirigía a servirme un poco de agua en el otro lado de mi oficina.

- ¿Leíste mis cartas?-preguntaste con un dejo de temor en tu voz.

- Sólo la primera, no quise leer más, seguro todas eran con la misma tónica.-respondí tratando de no demostrar mi dolor en aquellas palabras.

- Ah, lástima porque te equivocas, la única con un estilo diferente era la primera.-me respondes mientras termino de servir mi vaso con agua.

- ¿Quieres algo?- te pregunto indicándote el pequeño bar de mi oficina.

- No, gracias.-respondes con una sonrisa fugaz.

- ¿Qué decían las otras cartas que según tú son diferentes?-pregunto caminando en dirección al asiento que ocupaba anteriormente, pero no me siento.

- Cosas importantes pero que no sirven que las leas ahora, formaste una familia, debes tener pareja y planes, sería descortés de mi parte mencionártelas.-dices con dolor, tus ojos se han apagado, ya no tiene ese brillo que los caracteriza, me ha vuelto la extraña sensación de cuando te vi hace un mes.

- Digamos que no formé una familia categóricamente, de hecho no tengo pareja ni más planes que preocuparme por esta criatura.-digo posando mi mano derecha en mi vientre.

- ¿Entonces eres tú y tu bebé?-preguntas extrañado.

- Sí, no hay típica familia.-respondo aterrada porque sé tu siguiente pregunta, me alejo de ti y camino hacia el centro de la sala.

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes, cuatro o cinco como mucho?-dices y te equivocas, escucho tu voz más cerca que cuando te di la espalda.

- No, tengo seis meses y medio.-respondo más aterrada que nunca porque sé que no tardarás en encajar las piezas.

- Ah… un momento Herms… seis meses y medio… eso fue hace poco más de… seis meses.-respondes lleno de sorpresa, desconcierto y miedo.

Me mantengo en silencio sin atreverme a voltear a mirarte. Al parecer estás tratando de convencerte de que las fechas no mienten hasta que rompes el silencio.

- ¿Es mío… quiero decir nuestro?- preguntas con más miedo del que escuchado nunca en tu voz.

- Es nuestra.-respondo casi en un susurro mientras dejo caer las lágrimas que guardaba y me volteo para verte a un par de pasos de distancia pero sin mirarte a los ojos.

- ¡Oh por Merlín Hermione!- es lo único que dices antes de lanzarte de rodillas frente a mí y abrazarme con delicadeza el vientre.- Perdóname, perdóname¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil para dejarte ir?-dices mientras no sé si responder a tu abrazo o apartarme.

- Tenía miedo de decírtelo.-confieso entre lágrimas que siguen cayendo por mi rostro. Te pones de pie y me miras con ternura.

- ¿Pensaste que me enfadaría, que lo tomaría como un plan tuyo para amarrarme a ti?-dices tomando mi rostro para que no deje de mirarte y limpiando con tus pulgares mi mejillas mojadas.

Me limito asentir mientras sigo llorando. Me abrazas poniendo tu cabeza en mi hombro.

- No, eso jamás, yo sé que tú no harías algo así. Cuando te fuiste, sentí que había perdido algo muy importante, me dije que cuando volvieras quizás las cosas volverían a ser lo mismo, intenté seguir con mi estilo de vida pero no pude, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó. Al principio pensé que era sólo haber perdido tu amistad de esa forma lo que me tenía angustiado y por eso escribí la primera carta que leíste. Pero luego comprendí que lo que me dolía no era haber perdido tu amistad, era haberte perdido a ti porque eres lo más importante en mi vida, eres la única persona por la que me mantengo vivo, sin ti me volvería loco, Hermione ¿Por qué fui tan ciego?-dices ahora mirándome a los ojos con los tuyos llenos de lágrimas mientras sostienes nuevamente mi rostro. Sólo te miro sin entender tu pregunta.

- Herms, Yo no era feliz con mi estilo de vida, yo era feliz porque te tenía mi lado, como amiga pero sabía que me faltaba algo, según lo que me dijiste una vez era porque no había encontrado a la persona que me complementara pero yo te dije que no sentía necesitarla y era porque ya la tenía, te tenía a ti pero era demasiado ciego para poder darme cuenta. Esa noche de viernes no me detuve porque sentí que era correcto, no me sentí incomodo contigo porque ya te amaba pero no lo sabía, pero creo que no me preocupe porque tú disfrutaras. Cuando entendí que te había perdido, me di cuenta que te amaba, que no hay nadie que complemente más que tú, eres mi razón de vivir y la única que me entiende. Sé que no merezco que me quieras ahora después del daño que te he hecho pero te pido que me respondas una sola pregunta.-dices sin dejar de mirarme y acariciar mi mejilla.

- Dime.-digo con mucho esfuerzo porque tienes razón me duele todo lo que has hecho pero aún te sigo amando.

- ¿Aún me quieres?- dices mirándome fijamente.

- No…-respondo y tus ojos se cierran dejando caer más lágrimas.- Harry yo no te quiero, yo te amo pero me duele demasiado todo lo que pasó como para olvidarlo tan rápidamente.-respondo con dolor y me miras nuevamente pero esta vez esbozas una sonrisa tierna.

- Si me dejas, te prometo que voy hacer que todas nuestras heridas sanen pero no voy a presionarte, no quiero perderte de nuevo menos ahora que sé que voy a tener una hija contigo.-respondes tocando con ternura mi vientre, al parecer nuestra hija se ha dado cuenta de tu contacto.

- Se mueve.-digo tomando la mano que has posado en mi vientre y moviéndola a donde ha pateado la bebé, llego a tiempo y la sientes.

- Toda una Potter.-respondes y sonrío ante tu comentario.

- ¿Te gustaría conocerla?- pregunto al verte tan emocionado tocando mi vientre pero al parecer no me has escuchado, me contemplas con ternura para decir un simple:

- Te ves preciosa.-dices ausente.

- Insisto ¿te gustaría conocerla?-vuelvo a preguntar mirándote a los ojos.

- Sí, por supuesto.-dices emocionado como si fuera la primera vez que me escuchas decirlo.

- Ven.-digo apartándome, busco mi bolso y en él mi agenda. En ella tengo fotografías de las ecografías, al encontrarla las saco y te las paso.

Te mantienes en silencio mientras las ves con ternura, los ojos se te llenas de lágrimas que dejas caer libremente.

Mientras te observo no puedo dejar de pensar en que hoy se ha cumplido mi sueño más anhelado, has dicho que me amas, pero me duele tanto lo que ha pasado que no soy capaz de hacer lo que soñé para este momento, besarte y decirte que te amo entre cada beso.

Sin darme cuenta te vuelves a arrodillar ante mí y tomas mi vientre con delicadeza.

- Perdóname pequeña por no haber estado contigo todos estos meses.-le hablas a mi vientre refiriéndote a nuestra hija.- Fui el imbécil más grande del mundo por haber dejado ir a tu madre, ella es la mujer más maravillosa del universo y no merece a un tipo como yo, pero me voy a esforzar por ser el mejor padre y por ganarme el corazón de tu mamá justamente.- dices para terminar mirándome a los ojos desde tu baja posición.

Te levantas lentamente y tomas mi rostro mojado nuevamente al escuchar tus palabras, cierro los ojos pensado que así dejare de llorar, pronto siento que me besas y pongo mis manos en tu pecho para alejarte, es lo que soñé pero me duele.

- No Harry, no puedo, aún no por favor.-digo mientras juntas nuestras frentes y me miras con tristeza.

- Lo siento, no quise presionarte, discúlpame.-dices sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro.

- Está bien pero no vuelvas hacerlo por ahora.-te digo sabiendo que esa decisión me duele más a mí que a ti.

- Si así lo deseas, así será.-dices ahora abrazándome, esta vez respondo el abrazo y pongo mi cabeza en tu hombro, acaricias mi cabello con cariño, sigo llorando.

- No llores más mi vida, no volveré a hacerte daño, Merlín odio verte así ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te calmes?-preguntas preocupado apartándote un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

- Nada, sólo abrázame.-respondo hundiéndome en tu hombro mientras sigo llorando.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero cuando ya estoy un poco más calmada, te apartas nuevamente para mirarme y preguntar:

- ¿Estás mejor?-clavando una profunda mirada de preocupación en mi rostro.

Mi respuesta es asentir con la cabeza.

No dejas de mirarme y ahora preguntas:

- ¿Han estado bien las dos?-preguntas ansioso por mi respuesta.

- Sí, todo ha estado bien.-respondo con sinceridad.

- ¿Necesitan algo?- dices sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

- Sólo he comprado ropa, acabo de instalarme en un departamento más grande con otra habitación para ella.- respondo sin romper el abrazo porque estoy cómoda.

- ¿Entonces no tiene cuna ni esas cosas?-preguntas un tanto preocupado.

- No, pensaba comprarlas ahora que ya estoy instalada aquí en Londres.-respondo diciendo la verdad.

- Entonces no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo ¿De acuerdo?-me dices con seguridad.

- Está bien.-es lo único que respondo antes de volver a posar mi cabeza en tu hombro esta vez sin llorar.

- Herms.-dices unos minutos después y salgo de donde estaba para mirarte.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-preguntas sin soltarme.

- No, pensaba en irme a casa y leer tus cartas que no abrí.-respondí sin dejar de mirarte.

- Si quieres te llevo y las leemos juntos.-me propones sonriente.

- Está bien.-digo soltándote para tomar mi bolso y mi abrigo, me ayudas a ponérmelo y me tomas la mano para salir de mi oficina, dices que debes ir a buscar tu abrigo y tu bolso a tu oficina entonces pasaremos a buscarlos. No has soltado mi mano cuando subimos al ascensor, contengo el impulso de soltar tu mano cuando la gente nos mira, llegamos al cuartel de Aurores y aún no sueltas mi mano, llegamos a tu oficina y me dices que espere allí, sales de inmediato con tu bolso y tu abrigo. Vuelves a tomarme de la mano y caminas sin prisas nuevamente al ascensor, nos encontramos con Ron, automáticamente intento soltarte pero no me dejas, te miro extrañada y me sonríes, no entiendo.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido.-te dijo nuestro pelirrojo amigo.

- Me quedé a conversar con Herms pero ya nos vamos.-respondes normalmente.

- Ah, ya veo.-dice un poco ausente desviando su mirada a nuestras manos e intento nuevamente soltarme y esta vez lo consigo pero me miras con tristeza.

- Oigan¿Ustedes no estaban enfadados?-pregunta al darse cuenta de la situación.

- Mmm, sí pero ya arreglamos la mayor parte de nuestros problemas.-respondo sin dar detalles.

- Me alegro, Harry estaba muy deprimido desde la discusión que tuvieron antes de que te fueras.-dijo Ron, entonces te miro sorprendida pensando que le has dado detalles.

- Bueno Ron, nosotros nos vamos.-dices tomando nuevamente mi mano de improviso y no logro zafarme.

- Adiós.-dice mirándonos con extrañeza mientras nos dirigimos al ascensor.

- Adiós Ron.-le digo volteándome mientras camino a tu lado.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?-te pregunto en el ascensor.

- Prácticamente nada, sabía que era algo demasiado íntimo como para contárselo, sólo le dije que habíamos discutido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no quisieras hablarme de nuevo, pero le pedí que no te preguntara nada porque no era un buen momento para eso.-me contestaste, entonces sentí un gran alivio.- Es decir los únicos que sabemos lo que pasó somos nosotros.-dice ahora mirándome mientras salimos del ministerio en busca de tu auto.

- Y mi madre.- dije en voz baja.

- ¿Tu madre?-preguntaste extrañado.

- Le conté todo lo que pasó porque necesitaba hablar con alguien cuando supe que estaba embarazada, ella sabía desde hace años lo que sentía por ti.-respondí cuando llegábamos junto donde estacionabas.

- ¿Tu padre también sabe que yo soy el padre de tu niña?-preguntas antes de que me suba a tu auto ya que me has abierto la puerta.

- Sí, se lo dije hace poco y cuando le explique como ocurrió lo único que quería era asesinarte pero le pedí que no hiciera nada porque yo quería decírtelo primero.- respondí ya sentada y cuando tú entraste en el auto.

-Lo supuse, hace un par de días me lo encontré en una tienda y me miro como si fuera lo peor del mundo, obviamente no me saludó.-dijiste y me sorprendí del auto control de mi padre.

- Cuando le diga que ya sabes va a querer matarte.-acoté al pensar en el rostro de mi padre en ese momento.

- Ya me lo imagino, en el fondo soy el desgraciado que dejó embarazada a su hija y no la apoyó en más de la mitad del embarazo.-dices triste e insultándote.

- No lo digas de esa manera, suena demasiado cruel.-te digo porque me apeno al ver la mala imagen que tienes de ti mismo.

- Está bien, como tú quieras.- dices mirándome con ternura, me encanta que me veas así.

Pronto llegamos a donde te indico que vivo porque es cerca del ministerio. Te apresuras a abrirme la puerta del auto y me ofreces tu mano para bajar, la acepto y nos dirigimos a mi nuevo departamento.

Vivo en el octavo piso y subimos al ascensor, cuando salimos de él busco mis llaves y abro.

- Está un poco desordenado aún, hay cajas que todavía no desempaco.-te digo al entrar.

- No te preocupes, es lógico te estás mudado aún.-respondiste con esa sonrisa que has dedicado casi toda la tarde.

- Siéntate, voy a ponerme ropa más cómoda.-te dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación donde me saque el traje formal que llevaba para ponerme un pantalón de tela y una blusa holgada para mi vientre.

- Sabes, te ves hermosa con lo que te pongas.-dice cuando vuelvo a la sala.

- Gracias.-digo y me sonríes ampliamente, has cambiado, parece que cada detalle de mis gestos te complace, comienzo a convencerme de que no mientes al decir que me amas.

- ¿Dónde tienes las cartas?- me preguntas.

- En la caja más pequeña de las que están allí.-te digo indicando un rincón donde tengo media docena de cajas de todos los tamaños.- Voy a buscar algo para beber ¿Quieres algo en especial?-te pregunto antes de entrar a la cocina.

- Lo que tú quieras mientras no sea cerveza.-dices un poco divertido.

- Tiene efectos un poco especiales en nosotros, mejor traigo gaseosa.-te digo para luego entrar y traer dos latas de bebida de fantasía.

- Intentaste abrir la segunda.-dices cuando vuelvo mientras sostienes la carta con un costado rasgado.

- La abrí, pero no la saqué, no quise leer algo que pensé me haría daño.-respondo sentándome a tu lado y entregándote la gaseosa.

- Lamento que todo haya salido de esta manera…si tan sólo no me hubiese ido de tu oficina ese día y me hubiese dado cuenta de cuanto te amo…-dices y dejas las palabras en el aire mirando la gaseosa que tienes entre tus dedo con los ojos tristes, sé que te has lamentado todo este tiempo al igual que yo y también me sorprende pero me agrada mucho la forma en que has tomado el asunto ahora.

- Harry, no te lamentes por algo que ya pasó, tenemos que vivir el presente y sanar nuestras heridas como me dijiste hace un rato.-te digo porque es lo que siento al respecto, lo he pensado un rato y no puedo evitar la hermosa realidad que se me esta presentando por más maltrecho que esté mi corazón, sé que sanará de a poco estando a tu lado aunque no seamos pareja aún.

- Siempre sabes que decir…-dice mirándome con ternura y acariciando mi mejilla, me miras intensamente como queriendo transmitirme todo ese amor que me profesas a cada segundo y que al que sé que sucumbiré pronto porque también te amo.

Casi no resisto las ganas de besarte, pero mantuve la compostura porque sé que no debo apresurarme, debo asegurarme de que quieres estar conmigo porque realmente me amas y no porque te sientas comprometido por mi embarazo.

Quizás me equivoque rotundamente al únicamente pensar en ello, pero no quiero arriesgar mi corazón a un daño como el que provocaría eso, sería demasiado para mi órgano vital y también para mi alma.

Pero también corro el riesgo de perderte nuevamente, que termines aburriéndote de esperarme, que luego del embarazo deje de parecerte atractiva, en realidad no lo sé pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todo eso, me aterra pensar que ahora que dices que me quieres sólo sea un espejismo o sueño del que aún no puedo despertar.

Me sacas de mis divagaciones dejando mi mejilla y sacando la carta que intenté pero no pude leer.

- ¿Te importa si te la leo?-preguntas tímidamente esperando mi respuesta para desplegar el pergamino.

- Léela, será más interesante.-respondo para dejarte abrirla, tomas aire antes de empezar.

- "_Querida Hermione:_

_Antes de decirte lo que me llevó a escribir esta carta quiero pedirte disculpas por mi carta anterior, fue un poco como una excusa, fue tratar de arreglar algo casi desesperadamente y mentí quizás en lo más importante de todo._

_A pasado poco más de un mes desde que te fuiste, quizás el más largo de mi vida, tuve tanto miedo al saber lo que sentías por mí que no fui capaz de reaccionar e incluso cuando lo hice fue desastroso, te envié la carta anterior._

_He enfrentado la realidad de no tenerte a mi lado, tú me dijiste que no volverías a ser mi amiga y lo entiendo pero no quiero pedirte que volvamos a ser amigos. Lo que quiero es que me des una oportunidad de ser tu pareja, porque me he dado cuenta que te amo, te amo como nunca he amado porque no sabía lo que era el amor pero tú me enseñaste, gracias a ti soy un ser con capaz de entregar cariño. _

_Fui cobarde al decirte que no te correspondía y me duele en el alma haber sido tan ciego, siempre te tuve como mi amiga y no fui capaz de ver la maravillosa mujer que eres, pero cuando cometí el error más grande fue cuando me dijiste que me amabas, que me has amado todo este tiempo y yo no fui capaz de aprovechar la oportunidad de darme cuenta de lo que mi corazón guardó para ese momento._

_Yo Harry James Potter te amo, pero quizás sea tarde para que lo diga porque lo que pasó entre nosotros jamás lo olvidaré, te dañé de la manera más cruel que pueda imaginar._

_Sin entender por qué, te llevé a mi cama y te hice mía, sabiendo que eras virgen y que debía ser un momento especial, no dentro de una borrachera._

_Soy detestable y quizás la persona más horrible que pisa la tierra, no merezco ni una pizca de tu amor, pero como soy miserable me voy a atrever a pedirlo._

_Si por alguna divina razón aún me amas, te quiero pedir desde lo profundo de mi corazón y mi alma que me perdones por todo lo que te hice y me des la oportunidad de entregarme por completo a ti, de ser tu pareja, que me des la oportunidad de amarte como lo mereces._

_Te ama desde lo profundo de su alma y siempre será tuyo,_

_Harry Potter"_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno espero que les guste la parte feliz de la historia que poco a poco se va arreglando.

Sin mucho más que decir espero me dejen un **REVIEW** con sus comentarios o críticas.

Se cuidan,

Bye

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**


	7. Soulmates

**27 de Marzo del 2008**

**By**

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de Autora:**

Aquí les presento el (creo) penúltimo capítulo de la serie. El nombre del capítulo significa Almas Gemelas, en inglés, también es una canción de Placebo que si quieren escuchan, la pueden encontrar con el nombre Soulmates, o Sleeping With Ghosts. La canción recomendada es otra pero los invito a escuchar un poco de mi grupo favorito de igual manera.

Siento no haberlo subido ayer pero tengo justificaciones por mi salud, no estaba bien. Resumiendo ayer tuve un colapso total, por un cuadro de stress que aún no supero del todo. ¿Se preguntarán como me afecta eso?, para mí cuadro de stress significa mareos y nauseas constantes, en ocasiones con vómito y otros asuntos relativos. Mi apetito desaparece por completo, de hecho recién estoy volviendo a comer de a poco. Creo ya bajé dos kilos en poco más de 24 horas, xD. ¿Qué me provocó esto?, no lo sé con exactitud pero tengo una idea bastante acertada, es un tema delicado así que no lo pondré aquí. Por otro lado también me presionaba el colegio y otros compromisos, algunos de los que ya me desligué como el preuniversitario. Recibí el apoyo de mis padres por completo, quedamos en que buscaremos un psicólogo para que me ayude una persona con una visión más acertada de lo que me sucede, aunque he tenido tiempo para pensarlo y creo estoy llegando a una conclusión bastante válida.

Bueno, ya saben un poco de mi vida, les dejo el cap y la canción recomendada.

* * *

**7.- Soulmates**

**Canción recomendada: Far Away de Nickelback (Es una bella canción, espero que les guste)**

Acabas de terminar de leer la carta y las saladas lágrimas ya han comenzado a salir desde mis ojos, te miro y veo preocupación en los tuyos, seguro porque lloro nuevamente, pero el sentimiento que veo más claro en ellos es amor.

Al escuchar tus palabras escritas hace meses y recordadas hace tan sólo un rato atrás, no resisto un minuto más. Me acerco lentamente a ti y te beso, puedo sentir el sabor de mis lágrimas en mi boca, te beso lentamente para grabar en mi memoria este momento, nuestros labios se rozan con ternura y sumo cuidado, es un beso completamente diferente al de la noche en que concebimos a nuestra hija. Pronto siento tu silenciosa petición de profundizar el beso y acepto sin rodeos, acomodas tu rostro para unir nuestras lenguas cómodamente, recorrer tu boca es único e incomparable. Sentir tu lengua jugar con la mía tiene efectos fantásticos en mi cuerpo, es como si una electricidad recorriera desde ese remoto punto de contacto hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo.

Luego y para nuestra desgracia nos quedamos sin aire, debemos romper el beso y separarnos un poco.

- Te amo.-dices mirándome intensamente y poniendo una mano en mi vientre.

- Yo también te amo Harry, nunca he dejado de amarte.-te digo sinceramente para tomar nuevamente tu rostro y besarte, esta vez es más apasionado y rápido el roce, pero tan intenso y dulce como el anterior. Y cuando volvemos a separarnos me dices:

- ¡Merlín eres tan bella!- dices mirándome con ternura.

Callo tus admiraciones para besarte y tomar tu lata de gaseosa para dejarla en la mesa de centro junto a la mía, me acerco a ti nuevamente para besarte, lentamente y mientras sigo besándote me siento en tus piernas. Despacio y con cuidado meto mis manos bajo tu sweater y camisa, puedo sentir el calor que emana tu cuerpo, subo lentamente las manos hasta llegar donde siento claramente que está tu corazón, late rápida y sonoramente al igual que el mío.

Bajo las manos para tomar tu sweater y sacártelo, antes te quitas los lentes y levantas los brazos.

Comienzo a desabrochar tu camisa mientras te sigo besando, tú solo acaricias mi espalda por sobre la ropa.

A pesar de tus tímidas caricias puedo sentir lo excitado que estás y eso opaca cualquier pensamiento que diga que no estás a gusto con lo que hago.

Sigo desabrochando lentamente tu camisa sin dejar de besarte, cuando termino la abro para recorrer con libertad tu pecho, el que alberga ese corazón que desee por tanto tiempo y ahora dice ser mío.

Pero dejas de besarme de un momento a otro, me alejas de ti y me siento nuevamente en el sillón a tu lado. Te pones de pie y me das la espalda, comienzas a vestirte.

- No te gusto ¿verdad?- pregunto llena de dolor y una inseguridad total que me invade repentinamente, tengo lágrimas contenidas, en cualquier segundo me pondré a llorar.

- ¿Qué dices?-preguntas como sorprendido pero sin mirarme a la cara.

- No te gusto, es eso, tienes razón si hasta yo me siento fea.-digo rompiendo en llanto, te volteas rápidamente al escuchar mis palabras acompañadas de un sollozo.

- No, mi vida, cómo puedes pensar eso.-te acercas a mí y me tomas el rostro con cuidado para que te mire a los ojos.- Yo…es que si no me detenía perdería el control… como la última vez.-dices bajando la vista.

- ¿Perder el control?-pregunto confundida.

- Sí, Herms, yo no quiero que sea como la otra vez, no quiero presionarte, necesitas tiempo para asimilar todo esto… quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez ¿De acuerdo?-preguntas con la mirada más sincera que he visto en tus bellos ojos.

- Bien, pero ¿Estás seguro que no es por mi cuerpo?-pregunto con vergüenza y temor.

- Sí, es tu cuerpo…-respondes y me alejo un poco evitando tu contacto pero continúas.- Ese es el problema, tu cuerpo me excita demasiado, más ahora que estás embarazada y no quiero cometer errores.-dices buscando mi mirada.

- Harry yo quiero hacer el amor contigo.-te digo al encontrar tu mirada, me sorprendo de mis palabras, mis mejillas se encienden de vergüenza ante mi declaración.

- Yo también, mi amor, pero quiero que vayamos lento y con cuidado, no quiero cometer más errores contigo, ya te he hecho demasiado daño.- dices acariciando mi mejilla.

- Abrázame.-te digo y obedeces de inmediato.

- No quiero perderte nunca más Hermione, eres todo para mí.-dice a mi oído, no puedo evitar sonreír.

- No voy a irme, sería masoquismo.-respondo recordando una frase dicha anteriormente bajo otra situación.

- A estas alturas ya parece que nos gustara el dolor.-dice con un dejo de diversión en tu comentario.

- Sí, pero ya me cansé de ese juego.-digo con sinceridad cerrando los ojos en tu hombro.

- Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcancé para que no vuelva a ocurrir.-dices tomándome el rostro.

Al rato te fuiste, fue una noche bastante más tranquila para mí, supongo para ti también.

Seguimos trabajando normalmente, me ibas a ver a la oficina a la hora de almuerzo y a la salida me llevabas a casa, adicional a las veces que te arrancabas del cuartel cuando tenías tiempo. Habíamos empezado a comprar cosas, de hecho recuerdo que estabas muy ansioso de comprar todo lo que nuestra hija pudiera necesitar. Incluso armaste la cuna sin magia.

Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, nos besábamos con frecuencia pero siempre en privado. No querías presionarme y dijiste que iríamos a mi ritmo. De hecho no hemos dormido juntos y menos hemos hecho el amor.

Recuerdo que un día, casi dos semanas después de que aclaráramos todo, estábamos en mi oficina, era la hora de almuerzo y habías traído algo de comer para almorzar juntos.

- Herms…-dices mientras comemos, puedo detectar la preocupación en tu voz.

- ¿Sucede algo, Harry?-te pregunto con un poco de temor.

- Más o menos, lo que pasa es que ayer Ron me estuvo interrogando sobre nosotros.-respondes un poco asustado.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?-pregunto un poco más relajada pero aún con preocupación.

- No supe que responderle, preguntó porque pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos y preguntó por el padre de tu bebé, sólo le dije que estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido por la pelea.-dices con tristeza.

- ¿Qué le dijiste de la bebé?-pregunté preocupada, no sé si sea adecuado que todos se enteren tan rápidamente de que es tuya.

- Que es un tema que no te agrada mencionar pero que es una niña, intenté ocultarle mi felicidad pero creo que considera extraña mi reacción ante eso, además no sabría como explicarle todo.-respondes complicado.

- ¿Harry, qué somos?-pregunté saliéndome completamente del tema de conversación, pero era una pregunta que debía hacer.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntas confundido.

- A si somos conocidos, compañeros de trabajo, amigos o algo más.-cuestiono ya que no hemos formalizado nada.

- Por supuesto que somos algo más que amigos, Hermione, pensé que lo tenías claro.-dices un poco molesto.

- ¿Pero entonces qué somos exactamente?-preguntó también molesta al ver lo obvia que parece la situación para ti, cuando para mi es un completo misterio.

- No lo sé, no hemos formalizado.-respondes ausente al percatarte de lo incierto de la relación.

- ¿Y qué haremos al respecto? No quiero que todos empiecen hablar que estoy saliendo contigo para asegurarle estabilidad a mi bebé.-respondo al pensar en la reacción de la gente.

- No debería importarte lo que ellos piensen, yo quiero estar contigo…. Si me lo permites me encantaría que fueras mi novia, pero tómate tu tiempo para contestarme.-dices nervioso pero sonrío.

- Harry me encantaría que fuéramos novios, pero por ahora preferiría ser lo más discreta posible.-respondo tomándote la mano.

Te pones de pie, rodeas el escritorio hasta ponerte a mi lado, te miro a los ojos y veo que brillan de felicidad. No esperas más y me besas, es extraño sentir el sabor de lo que comemos pero no es importante porque me estás besando, pero nos interrumpen. Alguien toca la puerta.

Maldices por lo bajo y emito una pequeña risa al ver tu rostro de frustración. Te diriges a la puerta con intenciones de matar al que nos interrumpió.

Abres la puerta de golpe y de muy mal humor.

Era Ron.

- Harry te estaba buscando, pensé que Hermione podría saber donde estabas pero ya veo que no tuve que seguir buscando.-dice un poco sorprendido por encontrarte allí.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntas de mala gana dejándolo pasar.

- Hola Herms… necesito que firmes estos informes para que Hermione los pueda autorizar, son para la misión de la próxima semana.-dice entregándote unas carpetas.

- Bien ¿Necesitas algo más?-cuestionas claramente molesto esperando que nos deje solos.

- Harry relájate, Ron ¿Te quedas a comer algo de lo que tenemos aquí?- digo mostrándole nuestro almuerzo y me miras incrédulo.

- Bueno, tengo hambre y no sé a que hora pueda comer algo de nuevo.-respondió acercando otra silla a mi escritorio.

- Hermione…-dices molesto.

- Harry siéntate para que sigamos almorzando.-digo con calma para que Ron deje de sospechar.

- Herms ¿Puedo preguntarte algo que me tiene dando vueltas hace tiempo?-pregunta Ron luego de un par de minutos de silencio, donde clavas la comida con furia mientras comemos, estoy segura que si no fuera Ron el que interrumpió lo hubieses golpeado.

- Dime.-accedo aparentando estar despreocupada pero sé que preguntará.

- ¿Quién es el padre de tu bebé?-pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

- Ya te dije Ron que no es un buen tema, Hermione no tienes por qué contestarle.-dices evitando que hable.

- ¿Tú lo sabes?- pregunta mirándote.

- Por supuesto que lo sé.-dices altanero y orgulloso.

- Entonces ¿Por qué yo no puedo saberlo si también soy tu amigo?-dice ahora dirigiéndose a mí.

- No lo sabe mucha gente Ron, sólo la familia.-respondo segura de que le diré la verdad luego.

- Insisto ¿Por qué Harry puede saberlo? Él no es tu familia como tus padres.-pregunta ya un poco molesto.

- Porque Harry tiene derecho a saberlo.- digo pero me invade el pánico de decirle la verdad.

- Perfecto si no quieren decírmelo es problema suyo, el tipo tendrá que aparecer en algún momento a ver su hija ¿Por qué sabe que estás embarazada verdad?-cuestiona pensando que lo mantengo en reserva.

- Sí lo sabe, Ron, y está feliz de saber que la mujer que ama va a tener una hija de él.-respondes y me emociono mostrando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Gracias.-digo sin darme cuenta que Ron sospechará más.

- Todo el ministerio quiere saber quien es el misterioso hombre español que te embarazó, Hermione, y están hablando de que Harry quiere destruir tu relación con ese hombre porque ahora se les ve mucho tiempo juntos.- dice preocupado.

- Sería estúpido pensar que Harry quiere destruir mi relación con el padre de mi hija.- digo molesta por lo que piensa la gente.

- Ellos dicen eso, además Harry pareciera que quiere ser el padre, últimamente te trae de comer y más de algún regalo para tu hija, el otro día con Luna lo vimos comprando una cuna supongo para ti.-dice Ron y trago saliva.

- Harry me ha querido ayudar.-respondo aterrada por las conclusiones que ha sacado la gente, y jugando con la comida.

- A esa gente no debería importarle lo que yo haga, además tengo todo el derecho del mundo a atender a Hermione como me plazca.-respondes enojado por lo que la gente supone.

- ¿Y eso no le molesta al padre de tu bebé, Herms?-pregunta mirándome fijo.

- Por supuesto que no, sería estúpido molestarme conmigo mismo por comprarle cosas a mi hija.-respondes exasperado poniéndote de pie, busco tu mirada asustada.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?-pregunta sorprendido.

- Sí, Ron, yo soy el padre de la bebé que Hermione lleva en su vientre y estoy absolutamente orgulloso de serlo.-dices con una extraña combinación de sentimientos entre molesto y feliz.

- Wow ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?-pregunta muy sorprendido.

- Una media hora más o menos.-respondo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?-pregunta absolutamente confundido.

- Lo que quiere decir Herms es que estamos oficialmente juntos hace una media hora justo cuando llegaste.-dices más tranquilo.

- ¿Por eso estabas tan molesto? Lo siento, no quise interrumpir.-dice tan rojo como su cabello.

- Sí, pero ya no tiene relevancia que nos hayas interrumpido.-respondes tomando asiento nuevamente.

- Siguen sin decirme desde cuando duermen juntos, ya que "no estaban juntos".- acota Ron esperando que le expliquemos como sucedió.

- Sólo lo hemos hecho una vez.-respondo casi en un susurro y bajando la vista.

- Ron te dije que no era un buen tema, deberías conformarte con saber que yo soy el padre.- dices nuevamente molesto a ver mi reacción, te acercas y te arrodillas frente a mí para tomarme las manos.- Herms, no tenemos por qué explicarle a nadie lo que pasó.-dices con ternura.

No me contengo y tomo tu rostro, te beso suave y dulcemente.

- Ron es nuestro mejor amigo, podemos contarle lo que pasó, eso quizás nos ayude a sanar.-te respondo al terminar el beso.

- Está bien.-dices haciéndome cariño en la mejilla.

- Saben yo mejor los dejo solos.- dice Ron poniéndose de pie.

- No Ron, no te vayas, es mejor que te contemos lo que pasó pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie.-digo poniéndome de pie con un poco de esfuerzo.

-Lo prometo.-dijo y comenzamos a relatarle todo lo que sucedió sin mayores detalles de los necesarios. Al terminar Ron volvió hablar.

- Herms, no te ofendas, pero ¿Cómo estás segura de que Harry es el padre si terminaste con Claude ese mismo día?-preguntó dudando ya que no le dijimos que fue mi primera y única vez hasta ese entonces.

- Antes de eso yo era virgen.-respondo sin mirarlo.

- Ah…-dice ausente.

- Saben ya pasó la hora de almuerzo, Ron mejor nos vamos.-dices poniéndote de pie.

- Sí, nos vemos Herms ¿Vienes Harry?-dice parándose para irse.

- Ve tú Ron, yo firmo estos papeles para dejárselos a Herms y bajo al cuartel.- dices pero sé que no es la única razón por la que te quedas.

- Bien, Adiós.-dice cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntaste acercándote a mí.

- Sí, no te preocupes, de hecho me siento mejor después de habérselo contado.-respondo haciéndote cariño en el cabello porque estás arrodillado frente a mí.

- Tengo que irme, princesa.-dices para luego besarme.

- Sí, mejor vete o tendrás problemas.-te respondo.

- ¿Puedes irte a casa sola?-preguntas rodeando el escritorio.

- Sí, no te preocupes seguro tienes algo que hacer.-respondo sin percatarme que mis palabras tuvieron un efecto inesperado en ti.

- No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer Herms, no hay otra cosa que me agrade más que estar contigo, sólo que quiero que tengas privacidad para ponerte más bella de lo que eres, iré a buscarte a las ocho y treinta ¿De acuerdo?-dices sonriéndome mientras firmas los dichosos informes.

- ¿A dónde me llevarás?-pregunto haciéndome la inocente, seguro me llevarás a cenar.

- No puedo decírtelo pero ponte el vestido azul que está en el fondo del armario.-dices y me sorprendo.

- ¿Desde cuándo revisas mi armario?-pregunto entre molesta y sorprendida.

- Fue sólo una vez, no te enfades. Estoy seguro que te verás hermosa con ese vestido.-dices y olvido mi enojo.

- Está bien, ahora vete Potter o llamaré a tu jefe porque no me dejas trabajar.-digo divertida para que te vayas.

- Sí, señora y aunque se enfade la amo igual.-dices cerrando la puerta con una gran sonrisa en tus labios.

Esa cena fue genial, recuerdo que fue la primera vez en público que sentí que estaba sólo contigo, sin importar nadie más. De hecho fue la primera vez que nos besamos en público ante la vista de varios magos, ya que era un restaurante en un sector de magos al sur de Londres.

Ahora si que la gente tenía porque sospechar que quisieras destruir mi relación con el padre de mi hija, nos besábamos en público en el trabajo y llegábamos de la mano al igual a como nos íbamos al final de la jornada.

Había dejado de trabajar por el fuero maternal y salíamos todos lo viernes a cenar. No hemos tenido relaciones en todo este tiempo, estoy segura de que esperas para luego del parto, por mi comodidad principalmente.

Pronto se acercó la fecha del parto. Tuviste que viajar a unas reuniones en Francia.

Yo estaba sola en mi departamento, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y había tenido una que otra molestia pero no les tomé importancia porque dudaba de que no fuera una falsa alarma como tantas otras en la última semana. Por lo tanto no quise llamarte al número de contacto que diste en caso de cualquier cosa, como dijiste.

Las molestias persistía y empecé a sospechar que no era una falsa alarma, comencé a controlar el tiempo entre cada leve contracción.

Me contacté con Ron para pedirle que me llevara al hospital, porque prefería ir a revisarme. No tardó más de dos minutos en aparecerse.

- ¿Estás bien?-fue lo primero que me preguntó al llegar.

- Sí, Ron, sólo quiero ir a revisarme no te asustes, puede ser una falsa alarma.-le digo para tranquilizarlo.

- Ve a buscar el auto de Harry, no puedo aparecerme ¿Te dejó llaves verdad?-le digo a Ron para que reaccione.

- Sí, sí… espera aquí no te muevas.-dice antes de desaparecer.

- Claro, como si fuera a mover con estas contracciones.-digo sarcásticamente cuando desaparece.

Tomo el teléfono mientras llega Ron para contactarme contigo, ya no tengo dudas de que es el momento. Marco el número y espero.

-"_Por Merlín Harry contesta".-_digo en mi mente porque tardas en contestar. Se corta la llamada porque no contestaste nunca. Aparece el mensaje del buzón de voz.

- _Hola soy Harry Potter, luego del tono háblame, intentaré devolverte la llamada cuanto antes_.-dice la grabación.

- Harry contéstame el teléfono por favor.-digo educadamente.

Vuelvo a llamar y al rato me sale el mensaje nuevamente.

-…_la llamada cuanto antes_.-suena el tono.

- Harry contesta, es la bebé.-es lo único que digo antes de que me ataque la contracción más dolorosa que había tenido hasta el momento.

Vuelvo a marcar mientras sigue la contracción. No contestas, la contracción me ha dejado. Sale nuevamente la grabación y te repito que me contestes o me llames.

Marco nuevamente y me sale el buzón de voz, en ese momento tengo otra contracción tan fuerte como la anterior. Creo que he tenido ruptura de membrana pero aún tengo el teléfono en la mano.

- ¡Merlín! ¡Potter contéstame… la madre que te parió… vente de inmediato a Londres o te juro que no entrarás al parto! ¡Auror de mierda, te prometo, como que me llamo Hermione, que si no llegas te mato!-digo en el mensaje mientras la contracción me deja lentamente.

Cuelgo y aún no llega Ron, me estoy empezando a desesperar porque definitivamente se ha roto la fuente.

Ron vuelve acompañado de Luna, le pido a ella que busque un bolso que tengo con ropa y otras cosas. Bajo con ayuda de los dos hasta el auto de Harry, Ron está nervioso pero gracias a Circe llegamos sanos y salvos al hospital.

Pronto estoy en una habitación y me tiene absolutamente monitoreada con magia, pido a Ron que le avise a mis padres y llegan en un par de minutos acompañados de Luna que los esperaba afuera ya que son muggles.

- ¿Estás bien?-pregunta mi madre.

- Sí, dentro de lo que puedo.-respondo resignada.

- ¿Donde está el imbécil?-pregunta mi padre refiriéndose a ti.

- No ha llegado, está en Francia y te voy a pedir que no le digas así, por favor.- respondo molesta.

- Lo siento, pero si es un irresponsable, te dejó meses sola y justo ahora que sabe que tendrás el bebé se va a Francia.-dice mi padre muy enojado.

- Se fue por trabajo, papá, y deja de tratarlo así.- tratando de contenerme para no gritarle a mi papá.

- ¿Lo llamaste?-preguntó mucho más calmada mi madre.

- Sí, pero no me contesta, debe estar en alguna reunión.-respondo pensando en otra forma de informarte. Gracias mi bloqueo mental por las contracciones había olvidado los patronus.

Tomo mi varita y lo conjuro.

- Harry, va a nacer la bebé, estoy en el hospital.-es el mensaje que lleva mi nutria.

_Esa era casi mi última esperanza, esperaba que con eso llegaras a tiempo. Ya estaba desesperada pero no quería demostrarlo._

**Nota de la Autora:**

Como siempre espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Quiero que me respondan en un **REVIEW** si creen que Harry llegará a tiempo o no?

Advierto desde ya que no aseguro subir el próximo Miercoles el probablemente último capítulo porque tengo pruebas la próxima semana y no quiero presionarme más. Entenderán que quiero relajarme para no volver a colapsar.

Se cuidan y nos leemos en prox. cap.

Bye,

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

* * *


	8. El día más feliz de mi vida

**14 de Julio del 2008**

**By**

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**

**Nota de Autora:**

Quizá deba pedir disculpas por el atraso, ya que la última actualización de esta historia fue el 27 de Marzo del presente año. Pero como sabrán muchos pasé por un momento difícil, del cual creo haberme recuperado casi si no es por completo. Así que como me he visto con el tiempo y disposición para retomar este escrito, he decido terminarlo como tenía planeado. La brevedad del capítulo no es porque no me haya dedicado a él como antes, sino porque la historía debía terminar allí porque así lo planee desde el principio. Espero les agrade y estén tan a gusto como yo de terminar esta historia. También quiero agradecerles a todos los que la siguieron cuando subía capítulos todas las semanas y por supuesto a quien se de el tiempo de leerla aunque sea ahora o mucho tiempo después de publicar esto. Sin más que decirles un sincero 'Gracias' por estar aquí les dejo el último capítulo de 'Tú, Yo... Nosotros'.

* * *

**8.-El día más feliz de mi vida**

**Canción Recomendada: _Everything_ de _Lifehouse. _(Es una canción preciosa, espero que les guste, creo que es aplicable a los sentimientos de ambos protagonistas)**

_Esta parte de la historia me la contaste tú porque yo no estaba presente, pero como considero que es importante la relataré de todos modos._

Estabas en una de tus reuniones y tenías tu bolso a metros de ti, el teléfono móvil estaba en silencio y con el vibrador activado dentro del bolso.

- Bien señores muchas gracias por asistir, Señor Potter estamos en contacto para lo de la próxima misión.-dijo el jefe del cuartel de aurors francés.

- Por supuesto.-dijiste y te pusiste de pie para buscar tu bolso.

- Excelente exposición del tema Señor Potter.-te halagó un hombre mientras tomabas tu bolso.

- Gracias.-respondes ausente buscando el teléfono.

- Un agrado haberlo conocido Señor Potter.-otro hombre se despide de ti.

- El gusto es mío.- respondiste en el momento en que encontraste el teléfono.

Tienes varias llamadas mías perdidas, te asustas un poco entonces te fijas en los mensajes de voz que te dejé y te dedicas a escucharlos.

"Primer mensaje: 'Harry contéstame el teléfono por favor'"

"Segundo mensaje: 'Harry contesta, es la bebé'"

…

"Cuarto mensaje: '¡Merlín! ¡Potter contéstame… la madre que te parió… vente de inmediato a Londres o te juro que no entrarás al parto! ¡Auror de mierda, te prometo, como que me llamo Hermione, que si no llegas te mato!'"

Quedas anonadado con ese mensaje, pero no pudiste procesarlo del todo cuando entró una nutria de patronus en el despacho en que era la reunión, sabías que era mi patronus.

- Harry, va a nacer la bebé, estoy en el hospital.-dijo la nutria con mi voz.

Lo meditaste dos segundos para luego decirle al jefe de aurores francés:

- Necesito que me autorice a hacer una aparición internacional.-estabas muy nervioso.

- Vaya hombre, yo arreglo eso.-dijo el hombre comprensivamente que había escuchado el mensaje del patronus.

No dudaste más y te apareciste en un callejón cercano a San Mungo. Corriste a la recepción y más nervioso que nunca te dirigiste a la mujer que estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione Granger?-preguntaste desesperado.

- ¿Por qué fue internada?- preguntó con calma la mujer.

- Está embarazada y el bebé va a nacer.-dijiste casi perdiendo el control.

- Déjeme revisar los ingresos a Maternidad.-respondió la mujer con demasiada tranquilidad para tu gusto.

- Apresúrese.-dijiste impaciente mientras la mujer hacía aparecer una carpeta.

- ¿Hermione Jean Granger?-preguntó.

- Sí, ella.-respondiste a punto de estrangular a la mujer que demoraba tanto.

- Maternidad cuarto piso, habitación 408.-fue todo lo que escuchaste para correr a los ascensores. Pero estaban en el 6º y 8º piso, tardarían demasiado en bajar. Decidiste subir por las escaleras.

A toda prisa subiste los peldaños jurándote a ti mismo que no te perdonarías no llegar al parto.

Buscaste con desesperación la habitación 408, pero afuera de ella estaba Ron y Luna, corriste a ellos.

- Harry por fin llegaste, Hermione te estuvo llamando y te envió un patronus.-dijo nuestro pelirrojo amigo al verte.

- Lo sé ¿Está bien?-preguntaste con miedo.

- Sí, la están controlando para que esté lista cuando llegue el momento, sus padres están adentro.- te respondió Luna.

- Gracias.-dijiste antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla.

- ¡TÚ, DESGRACIADO!-gritó mi padre al verte entrar, casi te golpea si no fuera porque mi madre lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡PAPÁ CÁLMATE! Harry gracias a Circe llegaste.-dije mientras te acercabas a mi cama con semblante triste.

- Perdóname, estaba en una reunión y el bolso estaba lejos, revisaba los mensajes cuando llegó el patronus, me aparecí de inmediato.-dijiste dejando tu bolso en una silla y acercándote a mí.

- Lo importante es que ya llegaste ¿Me pueden dejar a solas con Harry?-pedí a mis padres y se retiraron.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntas inocentemente.

- Fuera de las contracciones que son dolorosas, todo bien.-dije con tranquilidad mientras me acariciabas la mejilla.

- Yo debí haber estado contigo para traerte, sabía que no debía ir a Francia.-dijiste sintiéndote culpable.

- No quiero que estés pensando en como debió haber sido, hemos cometido errores tras errores pero tenemos que seguir adelante y no nos vamos a quedar con insignificancias como que tardaste un poco.-te dije en tono serio.

- De acuerdo.-dijiste acercándote a mi rostro para besarme, hace días que no te besaba, realmente lo estaba disfrutando pero rompo el beso bruscamente y hago una mueca de dolor. Una contracción me ataca.

- Amor ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntas rápidamente preocupado.

- Una…contracción…-respondo entrecortadamente mientras tomas mi mano y me acaricias el rostro para intentar mitigar el dolor.

- Ya va pasar, tranquila mi niña.-dices dulcemente tratando de usar tus palabras como suavizante.

Poco a poco me deja la contracción, abro los ojos y me encuentro con dos esmeraldas que me miran atentamente.

- ¿Pasó?-preguntas al verme abrir los ojos.

- Sí, pero esto me agotada cada vez más.-digo respirando profundamente.

- Pareces un ángel.-dices con la mirada llena de ternura y soñadora mientras me sonríes.

- Bésame.-te digo para aprovechar la ausencia de contracciones.

Obedeces de inmediato, me besas lenta y tiernamente mientras con una mano me acaricias el cabello y con la otra mi vientre.

- Te amo.-dices al terminar el beso.

- Yo también te amo.-respondo sinceramente.

- ¿Cómo le pondremos a nuestra hija?-preguntas muy entusiasta.

- Había pensado en Susan.-respondí.

- Susan Potter, si suena bien.-dice mirándome con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sabes, hoy en la noche pensaba llevarte a cenar cuando llegara pero creo que mis planes han cambiado un poco pero para mejor.-me comentaste.

- ¿Por qué iríamos a cenar hoy si no es viernes?-pregunté curiosa.

- Porque sería un día especial pero creo que ahora lo es aún más de lo que sería.-respondiste ambiguo pero feliz.

- ¿Por qué sería un día especial?-preguntó más intrigada.

- Arruinaría la sorpresa si te lo digo, luego del parto lo hablamos mejor.-dijiste dejándome con una interrogante del tamaño de Hogwarts.

- Si tú lo dices.-respondo un poco molesta.

Al rato las contracciones son casi insoportables pero no te has alejado de mi lado, ayudándome con los ejercicios de respiración y haciéndome cariño cuando el dolor es demasiado.

Un medimago no tarda en llegar, me revisa y dice que estoy lista, me llevan a la sala de parto. Exijo que no me dejes sola y al parecer por ser Harry Potter nadie se opone a absolutamente ninguna cosas que pides. Estás a mi lado tomándome la mano mientras comenzaba a pujar a cada orden del medimago. Estoy agotada, creo que no puedo más, pero me equivoco, hago mi último esfuerzo y me desplomo agotada, te asustas pero vuelvo a reaccionar al escuchar el llanto de nuestra hija. Con señas pido que la pongan en mi pecho, no puedo evitar llorar de emoción al verla tan pequeña entre mis brazos. Te miro y veo tu rostro bañado en lágrimas pero con una gran sonrisa, te acercas y me besas la frente; luego concentras tu atención en nuestra hija, acaricias con mimo y cuidado su pequeña cabecita. Un medimago pide llevársela para revisarla y limpiarla, accedo a regañadientes.

Al rato ya estoy en mi habitación y la pequeña duerme a mi lado. Tú fuiste a dejar a mis padres afuera, pronto volverás. El cansancio se apodera de mí pero no quiero dormirme hasta saber que estás a mi lado. Despierto horas después, tú duermes sentado en una silla a mi izquierda apoyando tu cabeza en la cama en que duermo. Nuestra hija duerme en una cuna que está justo a mi derecha. Acarició su pequeña cabeza y luego la tuya, despiertas ante el contacto y me sonríes. Al parecer recuerdas algo y te pones de pie, me dejas confusa al verte hurgar entre los bolsillos de tu abrigo y luego en tu bolso, no encuentras lo que buscas y buscas con más ímpetu hasta que finalmente lo encuentras, no puedo verlo ya que lo has encerrado en tu mano y ésta la pones en tu espalda. Me miras seriamente y me preocupo un poco. Entonces pregunto:

- ¿Qué sucede?-te digo y sonríes diciéndome:

- Nada malo…-y dejas las palabras en el aire haciéndome entender que sucede algo pero que te agrada.

- ¿Qué escondes allí?-pregunto curiosa por lo que tienes en tu mano.

- Cierra los ojos.-me pides suavemente por lo que accedo de inmediato, siento que te acercas pero no sé que haces.

- ¿Cuándo podré abrirlos?-pregunto impaciente.

- Ahora.-dijiste y al hacerlo me encontré con tu rostro sonriente, tu mano que sostenía una pequeña cajita que delicadamente guardaba un anillo simple pero hermoso y lleno de significación más allá de que me estuvieran proponiendo matrimonio con tal gesto, lo importante era que quien lo hacía eras tú, el hombre que ame durante tanto tiempo, que ahora era el padre de mi hija y pronto sería mi esposo.

Por eso dije que ese día era el más feliz de mi vida, el día en que todos mis sueños relativos a ti dejaron de ser sólo una ilusión y pasaron a ser parte de mi vida, por lo tanto de mis recuerdos más preciados.Así termino de escribir nuestra historia mientras te veo dormir a mi lado, como siempre quise que fuera.

Te amo, tanto como a nuestra hija y nunca lo dudaré,

La mujer que espera hacerte feliz el resto de tu vida y de la mía,

Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Creo que dije todo en la primera nota de autora pero reitero mi agradecimiento y espero ansiosa sus **REVIEWS,** que hace tanto no recibo y obviamente que disfruto en demasía.

Un beso y un abrazo,

**Varelia Ashtray Girl**


End file.
